A hard, four letter word
by Cuppy
Summary: Complete! First fic! Hermione and Draco meet up ten years later. Draco's changed, but can Hermione accept that he has? Does have sequels coming! Skip Chapter 11-12 if you must...(make babies').
1. Switching plans!

Disclaimer: Why would I write FanFiction if I owned anything?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Picking out clothes was always the hardest thing in Hermione's life. Pink, blue, red, white, black, what matches, does it suit her, what does it look like, and most importantly, can she afford it? Thank goodness for fashion advisors, clerks and good ol' Ginny.  
  
"Now Hermione, that does look good, but I preferred the corduroys with the low slung top, with the bandanna. That red skirt clashes with your hair and not the top, no way, not the top." Ginny was rummaging through the clothes stands, picking things out, grimacing and putting them back. Her orange hair was bobbing up and down, and her blue-green eyes shone with appraisal and excitement.  
  
"Come on Ginny, there must be something! How about this?" Hermione asked, pulling out some faded jeans that had a black top to go with it. Ginny raised her eyes, smirked a look of disgust and went back to looking. All Hermione could do was sigh, put the clothes back and sit down. She could tell it was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, Ginny and Hermione were sipping at cappuccino's, and Hermione inquired about Ron.  
  
"Well, he was devastated when you left him. For a month he just cried and moaned. Nobody could tell exactly work out was happening. Then one day he seemed to just snap, and he started work again and tried to get on with his life. But to answer your next question, no, he hasn't looked at a girl since." Hermione felt guilty. She had caused Ron so much agony and grief just because of a job transfer. Poor Ron!  
  
"I am sure you feel guilty, Hermione but I can absolutely understand why you broke up. I mean, if there was no love there and you thought he was cheating, then why would anyone want to continue a relationship?"  
  
"So how is your dating life going?" Hermione asked Ginny abruptly, completely changing the subject.  
  
"Well, Harry and I are getting along great. We're looking at houses, and furniture. We're going out all the time and we really love being with each other. Unlike you, we kind of have a good relationship. Personally, I think that we have zero secrets," Ginny smiled fondly, as she thought of her boyfriend.  
  
"I have to ask you something. Hermione will you do me the honour of becoming me?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You see, my relationship with Ron has declined since the break up, and you were just so, well, I suppose, attached to him. I go on with your life, you go on with mine."  
  
"I don't know. it could be risky and how is it going to look, me kissing him? Besides, I broke up with him because of cheating and no love. How can I change that to help your relationship with him. He's your brother for crying out loud! He should love you for who you are! Not for what you do."  
  
"Ok, look, I understand where your coming from. My plan is that you pretend to be me and get my relationship better. I go on like you. I organise dates for you, as Hermione, and we give Ron lots of love and attention, and be a bit magical along the way."  
  
"Hmm... Yeah, ok. I would like to see Ron, I suppose. But what about the Hogwarts Reunion?"  
  
"Simple. We become our natural selves. That way, I can go with Harry and you can do whatever."  
  
"I'll do it. But nothing can go wrong and I'll have you know I am definitely not happy about it.!"  
  
"It won't, don't worry." Ginny smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Sorry, bit short. But the next chapter will be longer. My story is a little bit like angel-eyes (Mistaken Identity) and she wants a link, so if anyone wants to read her story too, go to the link above! Cheers! 


	2. Dinner devestation!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes Ginny?"  
  
"Um, I'm going to be a bit late. I, uh, won't be home for dinner. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ron hung up.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you heard that conversation. It's obvious he doesn't like me much anymore. You have to do this ASAP!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll start it now." Hermione and Ginny rushed home. Hermione double checked what she needed and grabbed the ingredients and started. Putting this and that in, she brewed it as quickly as possible.  
  
An hour later the concoction was ready and Hermione got two tall glasses and grabbed a strand of her hair and put it in Ginny's glass, Ginny doing the same for Hermione.  
  
Hermione pinched her nose and gulped the feral thing down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think the girls are doing? Hey, I know you go with Hermione, and I'll go with Ginny!" Harry was saying excitedly .  
  
"Nah, I don't feel like seeing Hermione. Not after what she did to me."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron. She broke up with you because there was no love and she thought you were cheating. Trust me, no guy or girl likes to think like that. Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Harry, she broke up with me. How can anyone forgive you for that?" Ron replied furiously, his face going as red as his hair.  
  
"Ron, listen to yourself! You're blaming Hermione for you're cheating! For the no love that she felt! How can you think that? How can you forgive yourself!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Harry, you don't understand. The first time I saw her on the train I liked her. Hair all messy, eyes dancing with sparkle, body immaculate. And she dumps me. I can never forgive her," Ron hurled back.  
  
"RON! I can not believe you! You cheated! There was no love! And you blame her! If you didn't sleep with her enough that's your problem! Not hers! Far out! RON! IT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Harry bellowed.  
  
Ron looked bleak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's skin started to bubble and froth, and Ginny started to giggle. She started to drink her mixture. She began to morph into Hermione, and Hermione herself began to think she was staring at a mirror.  
  
"This is so weird!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione only nodded and put her glass down.  
  
How had she been talked into this?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. Where did Hermione always like to go?"  
  
"Um, the Riverina." Ron answered.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"That's Ginny's favourite too!"  
  
"Well, let's make a booking!"  
  
"You know Ron, you need more of this."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "What do you think the boys are going to think?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Hermione's phone went, and she looked at the number, "It's Ron!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, answer it!"  
  
"Um, hello! Who am I? My voice has changed!"  
  
"Oh right! Hello?"  
  
"Hermione. It's Ron. Um, can you meet us at the Riverina with Ginny at six o'clock. You both like it so we thought we'd take you out. That ok?"  
  
Ginny was gaping like a fish. "Um, yeah, fine, whatever. Bye." Ron hung up.  
  
"We're going to dinner!"  
  
"Oh crap! We need to become our normal selves. Here drink this!" Hermione thrust a glass into Ginny's hand. They each stuck their own hair in and returned to normal. They picked out their clothes and hopped in Hermione's blue convertible. They drove to the Riverina in silence. When they got there, the boys were already there.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Ginny yelled out. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Hermione parked the car and walked up to Ron, shook hands with him stiffly, and kissed Harry. They went inside and were shown to their table. Ron sat next to Hermione, with Ginny on her other side. She mostly talked to Ginny and Harry, Ron staying fairly quiet and subdued.  
  
They all had a delicious meal of steak, seafood, pasta and pizza.  
  
After they had finished they rose, Ginny going with Harry and Ron going with Hermione.  
  
Ron directed Hermione back to his new place and asked her if she wanted to come inside.  
  
She gladly obliged and had a glass of water and they talked for some time. She stood up and said she must be off but Ron insisted she stay the night. Seeing the time was eleven o'clock she decided she would stay. Ron still had her old pajamas so she changed and crawled into the bed. Ron got ready and came into her room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked incredulously as he climbed into the bed.  
  
A/N: Sorry a bit silly at the end but I needed to end it and I couldn't work out how. So I finished and that was that. Thanks again for Louise's help. She's a gem! Next chapter soon!  
  
Cuppy! 


	3. It was never going to work

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I write FanFiciton?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean, 'What are you doing here?' I sleep here."  
  
"Where's your bed?"  
  
"I only have the one. This one. I don't even have a couch. Sorry, this is it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron got in under the covers and switched his light off. Hermione and Ron sat in utmost silence in the bed.  
  
Hermione wriggled closer to him, seeing what she felt. She felt a pang of hate and not wanting Ron.  
  
Picking up what she wanted, he snuggled up to her and put his arm over her stomach. The young woman turned over, and could feel Ron's breath on her lips, him feeling a similar thing. She managed to find his lips and they locked, collecting the lost love, well, for Ron anyway. She pulled herself into him and their legs were pulled together, and the top of Ron stripped away. They were desperately trying, but it wasn't right. She couldn't as she just hated him too much.  
  
She turned over again, and faced the end of the bed.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I can't. It's been too long." Ron rolled over to Hermione so that she had nowhere to go.  
  
"Look, 'Mione, it'll be hard. But I need this. And I know you want it too. Let's give it a try. Please."  
  
Ron's insistent cries were annoying Hermione so she spun over and was immediately embraced by Ron's warm arms. Hermione didn't feel the same way, so she just let Ron cool off. But he knew she wasn't trying. He left Hermione, thinking that she come to him. But she didn't and he eventually fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The following morning, Hermione awoke early and tiptoed out the room. She got her clothes and quietly closed the door and decided to go home. She got into the car and drove off. The young girl arrived at her house ten minutes later and let herself in. She crawled into bed, took the phone off the hook, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*Some hours later, Hermione woke up and got some breakfast. She found a note under the door. Picking it up, she took it into the kitchen. Unfolding it she recognized the writing as Ron's.  
  
'Dear 'Mione,  
  
How could you break up with me? I might have cheated, I might have not given you enough love, but I thought we could work through these things. I was wrong.  
  
I tried to talk to Harry about not going out but he insisted. I'm afraid it turned out to be a disaster. I don't really want much to do with you and I think that it is over. I need time, space, not you. I'm sorry.  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione was not sorry. She didn't want him any more anyway. Then she remembered Ginny. Putting in a quick call she told her that they didn't have to worry about swapping anymore. Ron had realised it was over. Ginny agreed and told Hermione that she had to go out. Saying their byes, the girls separated and Hermione decided to go to the shops. Her place of refuge.  
  
A/N: Sorry, a fairly short chapter, I couldn't think of stuff to write. It will lead to more important things, I promise. The other decision I have made is you will read very limited info on Ron. He's to boring. Hope you're enjoying it so far.  
  
Cuppy!  
  
P.S. Thank you to my so-far 3 reviewers! You are three terrific people! (  
  
Sorry to anyone that has trouble with the paragraphing. I have trouble fixing this but I shall do my best to fix it. By the way, in chapters 11 and 12 - ish there will be a bit of 'turn on the heat'. I have pre-written part of this story so if you don't like all the bits where, in simple terms, Hermione and Draco 'make babies' then I guess you shouldn't read those chapters. I will warn you though when we get closer to those chapters.  
  
Again, thanks to my reviewers and sorry about the paragraphing problem! 


	4. Party and discoveries

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione bounced down the pavement towards the address that the reunion was to be held. She had not been able to go to the reunion with Ron because he had had to go away on business, aswell as the note. She knocked politely on the door and with a jump noticed that the fat lady was on there.  
  
"Pass-word." she slurred out.  
  
"Sorry? What do you mean?" Hermione said startled.  
  
"The number on your invite."  
  
"Oh right. Five Six Seven Nine One Eleven Eight Petrificus Totalus."  
  
The fat lady smiled, and bowed, then unlocked the door and pointed inside the corridor.  
  
Hermione stepped into the room and looked around. She noticed Harry talking to Justin, Seamus talking to Neville whilst Ginny talking to Hannah Abbott. She didn't see Draco anywhere and breathed a sigh of relief at thinking that maybe he hadn't been invited. Draco had been her worst enemy and noticed that quite a lot of the Slytherins' didn't appear to be there. Probably crossed over.  
  
Looking further she saw walls that were in the house colours and many photos adorned them of their child hood at Hogwarts. Aswell as this there were photos including Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and even Hagrid. Hermione smiled at the fond memories of her Hogwarts years. She walked through the large glass doors that led into the backyard. She noticed a dense wood at the bottom and a small pond. The area she was standing on was a tessellation pattern of a pale coloured tile that had gaps and black pebbles in between them. There were tables with fruit punch, lemonade, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, fizzy drink and even alcohol.  
  
"Better not have too much of that" Hermione thought wistfully. There was a marquee up and a band was playing something slow. Her classmates were swaying with their partners, girlfriends or boyfriends and even husbands and wives.  
  
She got a small paper cup and filled it with fruit punch and sat down on a plastic chair. Hermione thought back to her days at Hogwarts, not being a Head Girl or Prefect, just being comfortable where she was.  
  
Having Ron as a steady boyfriend. Always going about with Harry and Ron. Her first kiss.  
  
She felt a light tap on her shoulder and spun around, the clouds of memories vanishing with a snap.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, jumping out of her seat. She flung her arms around him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I guess you're happy to see me?" Harry said a bit wheezy, as all the air had been constricted out of him.  
  
Hermione nodded and stared at him, taking in all his new features.  
  
His black, unruly hair had been flattened so that it would stay in place. He had on a blue T-shirt with three-quarter pants dropping around his knees. He was a lot more filled out now, probably because he wasn't living with the Dursleys' and his green eyes shone. She looked at his forehead. The scar wasn't there!  
  
"Harry, your scar! What happened? I didn't notice when we went out! And yes, I'm happy to see you because I have no one else to talk to."  
  
"I had surgery on it and had it removed. Everyone knew who I was so I wanted to destroy that part of me. I couldn't go anywhere without people muttering my name and pointing and staring. It got depressing." Harry said, like he was a complete Muggle Freak.  
  
She looked at his eyes and they simply said, "Let's talk." So they sat down and started chatting about what had happened since their dinner and other things that they didn't really get to discuss.  
  
"So I broke up with Ron and...," Hermione was saying. Although Harry was Ginny's boyfriend, they didn't care for repeating everything again.  
  
"Yeah, and I went on to Muggle Uni." Harry continued after Hermione.  
  
An hour later they rose and said they would keep in touch. Harry told Hermione he could reach him at Ginny's, so they didn't need new numbers.  
  
Hermione felt like an idiot. She was here with no one, and couldn't exactly dance. She stared at her feet.  
  
Someone sat beside her but she didn't bother looking. She sat and stared.  
  
"Well, fancy seeing you, Hermione."  
  
She jumped about a mile in the air.  
  
Glancing up, she noticed Draco was sitting next to her, and was casually looking her up and down.  
  
"I suppose I couldn't get you out of your daydream any other way."  
  
"Go away, Draco. You called me a mudblood, and hated me. Why should I like you now? You were never nice to me." Hermione could have strangled herself. The one time that Draco Malfoy spoke to her nicely and she has to go and speak rudely.  
  
"Look Hermione, I've changed. My father died two years ago and my mother had cancer and died last month. Honestly Hermione, I've changed! Please believe me!" Hermione looked at his eyes, and could tell he was not lying.  
  
"What type of cancer?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What type of cancer did your mother have?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, it was some brain tumor thing and she had breast cancer aswell." Draco said, his eyes watery.  
  
"Sorry, Draco." Hermione said uncomfortably.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's obviously a hard topic to talk about. Sorry for bringing it up," she said earnestly.  
  
Draco looked at her face and suddenly burst into tears. He still hadn't gotten over his mother's death, and Hermione was being so nice.  
  
"Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry! Oh." Hermione started to try and hug him. She rocked him backwards and forwards, patting his back while he wailed on her shoulder. Hermione didn't know if this was normal Draco behaviour, but she didn't like it!  
  
Draco tried to compose himself and they swapped numbers. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a hug and said she really must be off. On her way out she chatted to a few other people and continued on outside.  
  
She nodded to Harry and said to Ginny that she had to go. Walking out the door, she thought that that was one of the best reunions she had had. Maybe a bit too much wine though.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione's eyes rolled in her head and she slumped to the floor. She felt a sharp pain as her head hit the pavement. The world swirled into blackness.  
  
A/N: Was that a big enough cliffhanger for you? I sure know what's happening next, guess if you're smart, you know too!  
  
Now, one command I have for you, click the little button below that says, 'Submit Review' and submit one!  
  
Cuppy! 


	5. Hospital

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Someone was saying. A cool, damp cloth was placed over her head and she felt her back cushioned by a couch or sofa.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. It looked like she was underwater and everything was watery and blurry. Hermione's eyes blinked a few times, and the frames of people began to slide together.  
  
Ginny was kneeling next to her, with Harry at her feet. Draco was on the other side of the chair, and all her school friends were crowded around with concern written all over their faces.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! How do you feel?" Ginny said in hushed tones.  
  
"Head hurts. Feel sick. Aching." Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded her head.  
  
Without warning, Hermione started having an epileptic fit. Jerking around, Ginny and Harry grabbed at her arms and legs and ordered everyone to give her some air. Draco stared in shock. He couldn't believe that she had epilepsy. She was so delicate. Harry and Ginny were desperately trying to keep her still. Draco realised they weren't winning and gave them a hand. Soon she was fine and started sleeping.  
  
"Can I see you for a second?" Draco asked Ginny. She couldn't see why, but followed him out the front.  
  
"How long has she had epilepsy?" Draco demanded.  
  
"I don't see why you'd care! You hated her! She couldn't care less about you! Get away from me you filth!" Ginny started screaming at him. Bunching her fists, she started bashing herself against Draco and burst into tears. She slumped to the ground and bawled her eyes out. The door slammed and Draco looked up to see Harry.  
  
"What'd you do to her, you moron! What's the matter with her!" he threw himself at Draco and started punching him. Justin and Seamus came running out and split the two up.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" they yelled. Ginny meanwhile was still crying. Harry ran to her and knelt beside her. He hugged her into his chest and rocked her backwards and forwards in his arms. She cried and cried. Harry never remembered her crying this hard. Draco meanwhile was straining to get free but Justin and Seamus were too strong. In the end, he gave up and went to the ground and just sat. Eventually, Ginny gave up crying and sat with her eyes all bleary.  
  
Smiling at Harry she said, "It wasn't anything hic he did. I was upset about hic Hermione. I started crying because hic I was so sad. Sorry hic Harry."  
  
"Sorry Draco. It's ok, Ginny," was all Harry could say.  
  
Justin and Seamus gave up and went inside. Draco sidled over to Harry and Ginny and looked down at his feet.  
  
"How long has Hermione had epilepsy?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Since she was nineteen. She's had it for two and a half years. She gets lots of seizures though. Particularly after alcohol."  
  
Draco looked guilty.  
  
"Um, Ginny, Harry, Hermione's having another seizure!"  
  
Jumping to their feet, they ran inside and held onto Hermione's body. Draco was in there soon too and helped. Whoever had yelled it out had now disappeared and Hermione soon settled down.  
  
Ginny phoned an ambulance and soon had her on her way. She picked up her mobile and called Ron, outlining the basic details of what had happened.  
  
"I'll be there soon!" Ron promised and hung up. He might have broken up with her but it didn't mean that he didn't still care for her. The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Hermione was pulled out on the bed. "What's the problem?" An emergency doctor asked briskly.  
  
"She's had epilepsy for two and a half years and had a bit too much to drink. She's had two seizures so far and I just thought she should come in and have some medical help. I don't what brain damage might have occurred."  
  
"You did the right thing, miss," the doctor said, "I think you must know your friend here very well to bring her in and being able to cope with it so well. Congratulations!"  
  
Ginny simply smiled and they wheeled Hermione into the emergency room. The nurse checked her pupils and pulse, then her blood pressure and finally hooked up an IV and an oxygen mask. Ginny watched as blood was taken for tests and Ginny couldn't believe that Hermione, who was so frail and soft, could be in such danger.  
  
"Where is Hermione Granger?" she heard someone ask.  
  
"Um, through there. She had a friend too. Um, bed four, I think."  
  
Footsteps came round the corner and Ginny looked up. Ron appeared, running around the corner and sprinting for Hermione's bed.  
  
"Oh, god. What happened? Who was it? What did she drink? I thought she had medication! Dammit all!" Ron babbled.  
  
"Oh Ron, thank goodness you're here!" Ginny walked over to her brother and put her arms around his neck. He could only reply by laying his hands on Ginny's hips. She looked at her older sibling and gave him a light kiss and withdrew back to Hermione's bed. Ginny explained what had happened to Hermione and she had barely finished when Harry came around the corner and Ginny quite literally through herself into his arms. She gave him a kiss and brought him up to date with what had changed. Not much really.  
  
It was then that the doctor came up to the bed and asked to see Ginny, Harry and Ron to give them the news.  
  
"I will be treating Hermione. My name is Charlotte Beaumont. She has quite a high blood pressure, mostly because she has a lot of alcohol in her bloodstream."  
  
"Wait!" Ginny interrupted, "she never drank any alcohol. She only had fruit punch!"  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "The fruit punch had a bit of vodka in it. It was slightly alcoholic."  
  
Ginny frowned and the doctor went on.  
  
"She should not have suffered any brain damage. Hermione will be seen for any after effects of the seizures. I must ask though. Does she take any medication?"  
  
"Well she has been prescribed Melazopan for it. But it seems she hasn't been taking it."  
  
"I'll give her something that will work and we shall move her to Intensive Care. I'll also take some CT scans. Is that ok?" Everyone nodded. The doctor dipped his head curtly and walked off. The trio followed and discovered Hermioine stirring.  
  
"Where.where.am.I?" she asked.  
  
"You're in hospital. It's ok. Take it easy. You're about to be transferred. Harry, Ron and me, Ginny, are here. Take it easy."  
  
"Dr.aco." Ginny moved uncomfortably. Ron scowled.  
  
"Um, Draco, he's, uh, not here right now."  
  
She had no sooner gotten this out when some nurses arrived to wheel away Hermione. As she was wheeled into the lift, the trio managed to squeeze in, along with Dr. Beaumont. A short time later the lift gave a light 'ding!' and they filed out. Before long, Hermione had had her CT scans and was settled in and sleeping quite happily  
  
A/N: Ok, it was a filler chapter. I couldn't think (plus this was written over a few days). I hope you are all happy with it. If yes, or no, click for a review, as this helps me substantiate who likes it, and who doesn't. So whether you have something nice, or bad, write it anyway, because all reviews are welcome! 


	6. Can I come over?

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I write FanFiction? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day, Hermione was allowed out of hospital. She got a lift home and Ginny told her what had happened. "Well, Draco has been pestering me to tell you to ring him. Harry and I have barely changed, and that's about it," Ginny told her. Hermione tried to smile but she was too tired. She was home in no time at all and said bye to Ginny and went inside. There were three messages there so she hit the 'play' button. 'Message 1' "Hi Hermione. It's Ron here. Hope you get better soon and no offense, but I don't want to go any further, I don't know whether you got my letter. It's just not going to work. Bye!" 'Message 2' "Hi 'Mione! It's Harry. By the time you get this you'll be at home so I just hope you feel better and we can catch up sometime." 'Message 3' "Hello Miss Granger. Draco Malfoy here. I hate these muggle things. Hello? Did you hang up? Hello? I'll." The message cut off. Hermione giggled at Draco's message and called him back. "I'm out of hospital so, yeah." "Ok. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Bye!" Hermione spent the rest of the day sleeping. Before she fell asleep she wondered how she had gotten involved with Draco. A/N: It's 11:47 at night. Cut me some slack, it's a crap chapter. But it leads to bigger chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers. And if you want to post one, just click the box on the bottom left. 


	7. Dinner with Harry, Draco and Ginny

Hmm...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione could hear the phone ringing and went to pick up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Hermione? It's Draco. Look, I know about your epilepsy and stuff, and I was hoping I could come over and we could talk and chat. Honestly I've changed, and I won't pull any dumb tricks. I'll be there in, say, twenty minutes?"  
  
"Ok, I 'spose."  
  
After giving Draco her address, she hung up and waited. She didn't feel terrible about inviting Draco over, mostly because Ginny and Ron were fine, and Ron didn't want to go further, so it had ended. This was fine by Hermione. She liked being single again.  
  
Half an hour later, the door bell rang and Hermione shuffled down the corridor. She flung open the door and there stood Draco, blonde hair spiked, eyes shining and wearing easy clothes. He stepped inside and looked around her apartment. Noting the bedroom was off the kitchen, bathroom off the living room and backyard, well there was none. He brought his hand from behind his back and revealed a most stunning arrangement of flowers. Hermione gasped and took the flowers graciously. She went and got a vase and filled it with water, popping the flowers in too.  
  
"So, shall we sit?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have one other thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco walked over and looked at her. His eyes held nothing, and Hermione found this disappointing, because she had no idea what was going to happen. She had received some flowers, what more could there be? Draco meanwhile had been standing in front of her, looking her up and down, as if watching the cogs in her mind turning, processing, wondering what was happening next. Taking another step towards her, he discovered that he was a head taller than she was, so her head was in easy reach of his shoulder.  
  
Hermione breathed, a bit apprehensive. She was able to detect a light cologne, and found it interesting, and exciting. Draco's breathing was steady, and he found that the deodorant and perfume that Hermione had on was intoxicating, and he wanted more. He was aroused by her sense of not knowing and couldn't hold it anymore. He wound his warm hands around her face, and bending it slightly, he bent his head down. She seemed to rise to him, and their lips met. There two bodies became entwined, dipping, tasting, sampling. Draco found that she seemed to melt into her, and surprisingly, his muscles and her frail figure managed to fit together.  
  
Abruptly, Hermione pushed him away, and looked away. How could she do that? Her mind was screaming at her. She couldn't work out if it was saying, "Start it again!" or "You bloody moron! What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
She turned on her heel and walked off into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and reached for her epilepsy medication. She couldn't quite reach it. She didn't feel like asking Draco for help, but she certainly didn't have any other way of getting it down. She swiped again at air and sighed. Finally, straining with all her might, she almost had it, when a warm hand grasped hers and gripped the medication. She spun around and there was Draco.  
  
"Thanks." she said rather childishly. She got out a pill and took it with the water and looked at Draco.  
  
He touched her waist and held it. He started moving slowly, as if dancing to some imaginary love music.  
  
Hermione followed, and in the end, her hands were on his waist and his hands were on one of her sides and the other on her shoulder. They moved a bit longer, and Hermione felt a lot easier with Draco now. She moved for the couch and sat down, patting the side next to her for Draco. He sat down, and she laid out, her head in his lap. He started stroking at her hair and face, down her nose, over her eyes, across each cheek.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.  
  
A/N: Sorry for (a hopefully) big cliffhanger. Next chapter coming soon. Thanks to my best friend, Louise, for all her help and encouragement. All help and encouragement from ANYBODY is greatly appreciated, because it means I can get chapters to you quicker, and that's what you want, don't you?!  
  
Cuppy! 


	8. Sick

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Some weeks later, after Hermione's talk with Draco, she remember that she had an appointment with her GP at 10:00 a.m. the following morning so she set her alarm for 7:00. She thought about what the doctor might tell her. She hoped that she would say nothing bad, in, check over and out, nothing would be wrong.  
  
She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a pretty black dress that had a few sparkles on it and slipped it on. She had to go to dinner with Ginny and Harry and her date was Draco. It had been the first time she had taken him to dinner with Ginny and Harry, and she desperately hoped that Harry wouldn't try killing Draco. Harry didn't know that Draco was even with Hermione, so she was, you could say, a little worried.  
  
Hermione picked out some black shoes and brushed her hair. She put on some blue eye shadow and lipstick, bit of blush and was ready to go. She went out to the kitchen to take her epilepsy medication and the doorbell rang. She strutted to the door, like she was on a catwalk, and opened the door. Draco was framed in the doorway and Hermione looked him over. He had on navy blue pants with a light blue shirt and jacket. His hair had been gelled back and he looked clean and immaculate. Now it was his turn. He surveyed Hermione, her brushed hair, makeup, dress, shoes and handbag. He nodded and she let him in.  
  
"Nice to see you. You look.decent," Hermione spoke.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself," he said. His voice was like silk, swallowing her body in a soft case.  
  
He bent his head and kissed her, erupting her body. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Damn," whispered Draco.  
  
Hermione motioned that Draco should go into the lounge room, and she opened the door. Ginny stood with a big smile on her face and gave Hermione a big hug.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione!" she giggled  
  
Harry stood in the doorway and Hermione smiled. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" was all Hermione could say.  
  
"Um. I don't know how to tell you guys, but I've got a boyfriend, and he's coming out with us tonight."  
  
"Oh, that's great, Hermione. Who is it?" Ginny bubbled.  
  
"Um. It's Draco, from Hogwarts."  
  
She watched Harry's face change. But in the end he broke into a smile and said that whatever made Hermione happy was fine with him. She smiled and hugged him again.  
  
"Come," she said and led them into the lounge room.  
  
Draco sat there and jumped to his feet when Hermione appeared. He shook Harry's hand and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Well, we going to get something to eat, or what?" he murmured, and led everyone out to the front.  
  
"Harry and Ginny, we'll meet you there. We can each take our own cars, ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, fine, whatever," Harry said, as he and Ginny got in Harry's car.  
  
Hermione got into Draco's car as Draco got in.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you make them take their car and us take yours?"  
  
"Well, if we want to come home early or whatever, we won't have to wait for them, we just go. Also, if we want some privacy, then we can have some," Hermione nodded. They chatted the rest of the way about jobs and this and that.  
  
A short time later they arrived at the restaurant and waited until Harry and Ginny arrived. When the young couple arrived they walked in together and sat down at their table.  
  
"Hi, my name Anthony, or Tony, if you prefer. I will be your waiter tonight. Here are four menus.a wine list.does anyone have any thought on what they would like to drink? Or would you like a moment?" Tony, the waiter said.  
  
Draco looked at everyone else and turned to the waiter.  
  
"We'd like a minute, if that's ok, thanks," the waiter nodded politely and walked away.  
  
"So what does everyone want?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I can't have wine because of my epilepsy," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm driving, and I don't want to get busted," Harry replied.  
  
"Maybe just Mineral Water and stuff," Ginny replied.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, mineral water?" Hermione nodded at Draco.  
  
"Lemonade," Ginny added.  
  
"Lemon squash with a dash of bitters," Harry said. Draco called the waiter over and ordered their drinks.  
  
"And two lemon squash with a dash of bitters," the waiter scribbled down the drinks. He thanked the group and walked off. The couples picked up their menus and soon they were ordering garlic breads, steaks, seafood and ribs. After they had ordered, they began to talk about after Hogwarts. Jobs, lifestyle, houses, whatever came to mind. Thirty minutes later, their meals were served along with their drinks.  
  
"Good service," Draco commented.  
  
"Great food," Ginny added.  
  
Forty five minutes later the two couples were eating desserts. There were two lots of banana splits for the girls, a slice of black forest cake for Harry and some pudding with brandy on it for Draco. Draco ordered for the bill and paid for it within fifteen minutes, and wouldn't tell anyone how much it cost. The two pairs rose, hugged and made their way to their cars, promising each other to do it again sometime. Hermione got into Draco's car, and he got in too. They drove in silence to Hermione's home and Hermione couldn't understand why Draco wasn't talking to her.  
  
They reached her house with minimum fuss and Hermione got out. Draco did too.  
  
"What...what are you doing?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her. The young maiden stood on tiptoe and reached up to Draco's mouth. He didn't need a gold rimmed invitation. He put his lips to hers, and lit a fire in Hermione's body. He led her up to her house, stumbling on the steps, and opened her door. They shuffled into the lounge room and collapsed onto the couch. They lay there, on top of each other, trapped in a kiss, wrapped in a hug. Hermione tugged at Draco's top, and it slipped away like it was never even sown together.  
  
Draco, though, couldn't do it, and got up, went to Hermione's room and fell onto the bed. Hermione followed him in, and took her bra off from under her dress. She went to the bathroom and put on her silk nightie, and climbed into bed with Draco. He got under the covers and laid his arm over Hermione's stomach, and Hermione was asleep almost instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "Oh baby! Oh baby! You drive me crazy! Have you ever! Ooh have you ever. loved me so much you just wanna burst!" Hermione's alarm blared. Draco groaned, and rolled over, pillow under head. Hermione hit the sleep button and got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom with bleary eyes. She stripped her clothes and got into the shower. Ten minutes later, Hermione was dressed and trying to wake up Draco.  
  
"Draco. wake up.Draco!" Draco rolled over pulling Hermione down on top of him.  
  
"Up! Come on, Draco!" Hermione fell off the bed, hitting her head on the floor. The girl moaned from an instant headache and Draco was at her side immediately.  
  
"'Mione, I'm sorry. Ssh." Draco rocked Hermione into his chest. He bent down to nuzzle her lips to try and calm her down. It wasn't long and Hermione was fine. He got up and Hermione went to have her medication and start on breakfast. Twenty minutes later, the pair were having breakfast. She looked at the clock. 8:00. She asked Draco if he wanted to come to her appointment and he said he would come. She smiled and they cleared away the dishes. At 8:30 Hermione got into her car and Draco sat next to her.  
  
They drove to the hospital with little bother and got out of the car. They walked inside and blinked. The hospital was completely white, clean as a whistle. The florist was on one side, gift shop next to it with Hermione's doctor on the other. Draco led Hermione to her doctor and Hermione stated her name and appointment time. The receptionist said that her doctor, Dr Hayley Lewis, would be about ten minutes and she would be ready. Before long Hermione and Draco were being beckoned into Dr Lewis' office.  
  
Dr Lewis checked Hermione over, eyes, hands, feet, rest of her body.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you seem fine. There is just.one thing." Hayley regarded Hermione closely.  
  
"What?" Draco finally asked  
  
. "Hermione, you.you have a brain tumor."  
  
A/N: Was that a cliffhanger?! Tell me! Click the button! Click SUBMIT REVIEW! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cuppy 


	9. Hard to handle

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Hermione burst into tears. "How, how do you know?" Hermione spluttered. "When you were here a week or so ago, we took some brain scans. You have a tumour about," Dr Lewis gestured, "here." Hermione continued to cry. Draco pulled her over and hugged her into his chest. "Can you give us a minute, Doc?" Draco asked. The doctor nodded and walked out the side door. "Oh, 'Mione. It's ok. We'll get through it. I promise you. No big deal." "Of course it's a big deal, Draco! I have a brain tumour! What do you think would be a big deal? HUH? I can die! And you say it's NO BIG DEAL!" Hermione slumped to the floor and cried and cried. Draco was numb. First his mother, now Hermione. What had happened to his life? The doctor re- entered. "You will need to know your choices, so if possible, could you take your seats to hear the news." Draco pulled Hermione up onto her seat and tried to stay straight faced. "Well, you can let the tumour progress, and likely it will crush the brain, and kill you. I can put you onto chemotherapy, and try and kill the tumour, but no guarantees there. Or you could have an operation and have it removed, then go on chemotherapy. This is your best choice, but there are risks involved in the operation. For example, you could die on the operating table. But with the location of the tumour that is highly unlikely. However, I will need to know fairly soon so we can get you started on the treatment. I'll leave you to think about it." Dr Lewis rose and left the room. Hermione spoke. "The operation. I want the operation. It is my best shot." "Whatever, Hermione. If you think that is best. I'll go with it." Hermione walked outside, and told the doctor in low voices what had been arranged. Dr Lewis said it could be arranged for tomorrow. The girl broke into a smile, thanked the doctor and paced outside, getting her mobile out aswell. She phoned Ginny and said she had something she had to tell her. Ginny sounded concerned and was quite puzzled, but said she would have some tea waiting with Harry, and would see Hermione soon. Hermione waited for Draco and got into the car, driving to Ginny's place. They arrived at Ginny's place about ten minutes later. Ginny came running out, distress written all over her face. She gave Hermione a hug and led her inside, Draco in tow not far behind. Ginny sat Hermione down and poured her a cup of tea. Harry was sitting opposite her and couldn't understand what was wrong. In all the time that Harry had known Hermione, he had never seen her this upset and knew it must have been something serious. Harry studied Hermione closely. Nothing much could be told from her expression except that she was hurting. "Well Hermione. You going to tell us? Or do we have to guess?" Ginny asked softly. "I.I.I have a.a.a brain tumour," Hermione said dejectedly. Harry watched as Hermione screwed up her face in a crying fit, Draco moving for her and Ginny falling to the floor in shock. The whole thing seemed to be in slow motion. Harry jumped up and caught Ginny and hugged her. She cried and cried, like Hermione and he could easily understand why. The two girls were like sisters, and it was no surprise that Ginny was upset. Fifteen minutes later, the two girls calmed down and hugged each other until they seemed like they would never stop. They broke away and Ginny asked Hermione what would happen now. Hermione told her she was going to have an operation to get rid of the tumour. Harry meanwhile was in complete shock. He had known Hermione for ten years and now she had a tumour in her brain. Hermione noticed this and went over to Harry and gave him a hug. This was the spark. Harry sobbed for Hermione and hugged her so tight she thought she would suffocate. For five minutes he cried on her shoulder. He finally calmed down and Hermione was hugged into his chest. He didn't want to let her go. Never ever. A/N: Well, next chapter is when Hermione goes under the knife. What will happen? Read on to the next chapter to find out. 


	10. Under the knife

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Hermione had her head shaved the following morning for her operation and made a rather large mental note to buy a nice, pretty wig. She thought maybe it should be blue or pink, something wild at the very least.  
  
Harry dropped by about eight and gave Hermione a hug. This was it for Hermione. She broke into tears and cried. He kissed away her tears and tried to keep her calm until Draco got to her apartment.  
  
When he did get there he took her into his arms and said something into her ear. She smiled slightly and stopped crying. Harry was shocked. He had known Hermione a hell of a lot better than Draco did, and Draco could stop her crying! It wasn't fair!  
  
Harry followed Hermione and Draco to the hospital, as he had said that he would meet Ginny there. He pulled into a parking spot, and looking to his right noticed that Ginny was parked next to him. He walked in and Ginny jumped out of her chair, kissed and hugged and waited for Draco and Hermione to walk through. They waited and waited, but neither came. After about ten minutes the pair walked through the door, Draco looking slightly upset and Hermione with large, red puffy eyes. She walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. Then they walked over to the operating waiting room and Hermione had her name marked off.  
  
A nurse was soon striding towards Hermione and beckoned her into a room. Draco, Harry and Ginny all stood up and followed Hermione into a bright, crisp, clean room. The nurse sat in a chair and gestured at four chairs on the other side of the table. Putting up a CT scan on the white light that she had, she picked up a black marker and marked on Hermione's clean shaven skull roughly where the tumour was.  
  
"I am marking where the tumour is because it will be easier for the surgeons. If you will excuse us, Hermione must get into her gown and be sedated. You can sit in the waiting room, in here or go to the coffee shop. I am sorry to say, however, that you cannot see Hermione until after surgery because you are not related by blood. The surgery could take six or more hours. Do not worry, she is in good hands. Hermione, if you will follow me," the nurse said. Hermione stood up and hugged the group. She was so scared she couldn't say anything. She followed the nurse and they went through some plastic doors. The operating room plastic doors.  
  
"Hermione, please take this gown and go to the bathroom over there and get changed," another nurse said to her. Hermione took the gown and fumbled over to the bathroom. Stripping her clothes she put on the loose fitting gown and shuffled back to the bed and got in. Yet another nurse came over, except this one was male. He shoved a needle up her hand and explained it was a cannula, it was to keep blood and fluid in her body whilst she was in surgery. Hermione felt a cold rush go up her arm as the sedative was injected. She felt drowsy and felt the bed being pushed, but it was more of a feeling than seeing the world moving. There was a bang from some plastic doors being hit and Hermione saw a bright white room with lots of doctors and nurses and instruments (but not the musical kind). The bed stopped and she was heaved onto another surgical bed next to her. Another cold rush and she felt herself swirling into a black hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm not finishing at half a page, but for all you people who haven't had an operation, that is exactly what happens. However, I have not had a brain operation like this. I had a muscle biopsy on my upper left thigh. So I know all the sedative stuff. It might seem a short time that I portrayed it, and trust me, it feels like it, but it really is about half an hour, well probably longer but you understand I'm sure. Anyway, I'm sure you want to find out what happens so read on.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~ "BP?" the main doctor, Dr Calbamine, asked.  
  
"Stable," said a nurse.  
  
"Scalpel," another doctor instructed. He was handed the scalpel.  
  
For the next four and a half hours the doctors worked on her head, located the tumour, and tried to cut it out. It was harder than first thought.  
  
"BP?" someone said.  
  
"Stable," was the reply. A doctor asked for suction, and finally saw what he was looking for. The tumour. It was fairly small, but dangerous all the same. He managed to cut it out and placed it in the metal tray.  
  
"BP is dropping rapidly," someone called out.  
  
"Damn!" a doctor exclaimed. "We have blood everywhere. Suction!"  
  
"We have to clamp it off. Find the mainstream," a hand went in and found the source. It was clamped off but Hermione's BP was still dropping. What was going on? Any lower and she would go into cardiac arrest. Too late. She had.  
  
"Give me those over there. Charge to 240!" one of the doctors yelled.  
  
"Ready!" a nurse yelled back.  
  
"Clear!" But Hermione's BP was still low. He charged to 360 and tried three times. But it was no use.  
  
"Time of death."  
  
"Wait! Look!" Hermione's BP was traveling steadily.  
  
"She's back and fighting. Right, close her up. I don't want to risk it again," Dr Calbamine instructed. He flung off his gloves and washed his hands. He knew the other doctors would be ok. He walked out of the doors. He knew that no family were coming but it was only fair to tell her friends. He checked the waiting room and the office that they had been in earlier but they weren't there. He also checked the café, but couldn't see them there. He went to the pager's office.  
  
"Could Hermione Granger's friends please return to the operating waiting room. There is a doctor to see you. Hermione Granger's friends," boomed Bill, the pager.  
  
Dr Calbamine returned and waited. Not more than a minute later he saw three young youths running towards him. They introduced themselves as Hermione's friends, Draco, Ginny and Harry.  
  
"What's the problem?" the man called Draco asked.  
  
"I never said there was a problem, but you are right, there was a problem. Hermione was going great, and we are fairly sure we got most of the tumour. However she began bleeding in her brain. We were able to stop it, but her blood pressure, or BP, kept dropping. She eventually went into cardiac arrest. We tried, and lost her after four attempts. One of the other doctors started to say the time of death, when miraculously, she picked up her BP. We had to close up, but as I said earlier, we got most of the tumour. She should be fine, but you must be aware, that she will be very tired, might have some brain damage that won't last, and she could slip into a coma. But that is very unlikely. I expect she will be stirring in a few minutes. Draco, as a boyfriend, you can see her. I am afraid that Ginny and Harry, you will have to wait,"  
  
"NO! Ginny and Harry are like brothers and sisters. They will come with me," Draco said angrily. Harry and Ginny were shocked. They had never seen Draco so white and angry. Never. And he had hated Hermione at Hogwarts. So to see him angry about Hermione was a little bit surprising, to say the least.  
  
"Oh, alright. But you must be quiet, she is not meant to have lots of visitors. We are not sure where to put her though for wards. Children's could fit her in and she would be well looked after. She could also have some relaxation there," Dr Calbamine frowned.  
  
"What? Relaxation in a hospital with little kids running around yelling. That sounds so relaxing, I might stay too," Draco interrupted sarcastically.  
  
"Children's ward give a lot of attention. I must go. If you are to come too then follow me. If you want to make sarcastic comments and miss your chance then that is your problem. Not mine!" He nodded curtly and walked out. Harry would have loved to punch him in the face but doing that to a doctor wasn't necessarily the best idea. So the trio trailed the doctor, at a distance, to Hermione. She had large, white bandages on her head. But it was just her head. Her face was visible. Ginny immediately drew up a chair for herself and sat there holding her hand, and saying words softly. From the look on Harry's closed eyes and face he figured Ginny was praying. But Draco didn't believe in that rubbish so he went over to the other side of the bed and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. He got a chair, sat heavily down in it and held Hermione's other hand. A drip was still in, dripping steadily, as it should, and Draco bent his head, Ginny's soft words filling his head, clouding it with sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up to the light chatting of Ginny and Hermione, and stirred slightly. He noticed the windows were dark and Harry was dosing in a pull out bed behind him. He opened his eyes more fully and saw Hermione propped up talking to Ginny, but not much. It was Ginny doing most of the talking. What a surprise! He stood up and collapsed. After sitting with your legs bent for a couple of hours they tend to go to sleep, like the rest of your body. He stretched, moaning with the pain, and stood up again. He bent over Hermione and gave her a kiss that warmed her whole body. Ginny then fell into a deep sleep, well, not before climbing into bed with Harry of course. Draco talked to Hermione about what happened in surgery, both to her and to him. Eventually Hermione got tired and Draco curled up with her.  
  
A nurse walked by and saw the two couples. She had been told that the girl was a special case, and not to disturb her or the males because they got angry easily. Ordinarily she would not have allowed it, but seeing as it would create more of a disturbance rather than fix the problem, she decided to let it go. Besides, she wished her husband was that kind!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
When Draco woke up he was in a bright blue and green room that had cows and chickens on the wall and he assumed they were in the children's ward. He slid out of the bed and went to get something to eat. He was hungry. He soon found some toast and juice to have and he thought. He couldn't cope with this. Hermione nearly dying, the whole tumour thing. I mean, after all, he wasn't Superman. He decided then and there that he would help Hermione as a friend, but not a boyfriend. He just couldn't do it anymore.  
  
Not now, not ever.  
  
He finished his semi-breakfast and made his way back to Hermione's room. She was stirring and Draco figured he should tell her now rather than later.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said tentatively.  
  
"Mmm?" was the sleepy reply.  
  
"I'm not breaking up with you, but I can't go through with this. Not after the last few days. I need a break. I'll call you but I'm not breaking up with you so don't get the wrong idea. I.I.I just need to think and see someone before I commit suicide. And I don't want to do that to you. Not now," Draco gushed out. He walked out of the room and drove off in his car a few minutes later. Arriving home he looked for a couselor. He was going to need one after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke to Hermione's soft sobs.  
  
"Hermione! What's the matter?" he asked, almost immediately at her side.  
  
"Draco.Draco.broke.up.with.me!" she said, bringing a fresh round of tears. Harry was speechless, but he doubted it would last.  
  
"He.he.he said.after.the.last.few da.da.days.that.he.needed.a.a.break!" Harry rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Well, now do I get to punch the bastard?" he asked. Hermione just burst into more tears.  
  
HIGHLY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! DO NOT ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT READING  
THIS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! (Cuppy!)  
  
A/N: Well, you may or may not have seen that coming. But this is not the end of the story! I repeat, this is not the end of the story. Housten, we do not have a problem! (LOL! To many space things!) Anyway, there will be a steamy chapter next so if you don't like that sort of thing, a)Don't read it, b) Read it, c) Deal with it or d) Read the chapter that will impact the rest of the story. Oh, or e) Don't bother reading the story any further (which you are totally not allowed to do!) Just to let you know as well, the next two or so chapters will actually be fairly steamy and there is a kidnap/rape type thing coming too, so I'll let you know now. My last point is that Hermione's hair, being a witch, is going to grow back Super fast. I have thought that because she is a witch she has some special power so that when her hair is gone it grows really fast. You know, this is the longest Author's note I've ever done? Anyway, G2G!  
  
Cuppy! 


	11. Call up by Draco is naughty!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 'And I will love you! Forever! Forever! Forever! But there are some restrictions! Baby! Name me ONE!!' Hermione's alarm was blaring. She groaned. It was nine o'clock, but she would have liked it if it were later. Then everything came flooding back to her of what had happened over the last couple of weeks. Operation, break up. Break up. A downpour of tears rushed out of her, spilling over her pillow and soaking it in seconds. The phone went. She pulled herself together and struck out, fumbling for the phone. "Hel.Hello?" She asked. "Hermione?" It was Draco. "Um, look. I feel really bad without you here, and it just isn't the same. I wondered if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner? We can sit and eat and do whatever after. Can you please come over? Please?"  
  
His voice was so sad, sorrowful and full of want that she couldn't refuse. "Oh, yeah, ok. How should I dress?" What else was she to say? "Something easy. Not really difficult. About six- thirty?" "Ok. Six- thirty's fine. I'll see you then. Bye." "Yep, see you then. Bye!" Hermione rolled over. She had to agree with Draco. It wasn't the same. There was a big hole in her heart of loss. She swung over the side of the bed and shuffled into the bathroom. After a quick shower she changed into some casual clothes. The young girl made her way to the kitchen and got herself some toast and butter, ate it and looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock already. Ginny was coming over at eleven- thirty so she had no sooner cleaned up and the door bell rang. She walked to the door and a little red head jumped past her. "Ginny!" "I have something to tell you. Come on!" She said pulling at Hermione's top. She sat down on the couch and Hermione sat on the arm chair. "What is it, Ginny?" "Look!" Ginny thrust out her left hand and there was a sparkling diamond ring on her finger. "Oh Ginny! It's beautiful!" Hermione said. "He proposed last night, after I phoned you. Well, how can I say no? So anyway, I need a lot of help in clothes, reception all that kind of stuff." "But Ginny, you're the design type expert! Not me!" "Hermione, how can I have a wedding without my best friend helping? It is not natural. Nope. You're helping and I don't care what you say." "Oh, well Ginny I'd love to help! It'd be great!" "Just one last thing. Will you be my maid - of - honour? Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill will all be there, probably as Harry's co - men. Mum and Dad don't want Percy, after all the Ministry stuff. The best man is likely to be Neville or Dean. I don't know who my girls will be. But will you Hermione? Will you be my maid - of - honour?" "I'd love to, Ginny!" Hermione said happily. She thought it would be wonderful! For the next four hours the girls talked, got onto the internet and looked at dresses, reception ideas and, well, looked at a lot of things for weddings. However when three- thirty came, neither one was any closer to finding perfect happiness with anything! "This is going to take ages!" Ginny moaned, "I thought it would be easy, but it's so much harder when you actually have to do it." Hermione nodded her head, "It looks easy, that's for sure." She looked at the clock. Four o'clock. "Oh, damn!" She had to be at Draco's at six- thirty. She jumped out of her chair. Ginny just goggled. What was going on? "Um, Hermione? What's going on?" Amazing how her thoughts reflected words. "I have to be at Draco's at half past six, and it's four now. I have to get ready. Can you help?" Hermione explained quickly. It was Ginny's turn to jump out of her chair. The two girls walked quickly to Hermione's wardrobe. "What is the dress code?" Ginny asked simply. "Easy. Nothing hard or difficult. Casual, I'd say." Ginny raised her eyebrows, but kept burrowing into the mountain of clothes that Hermione had. She pulled out a white dress that had a tinge of pink in it and then went back to looking. A few seconds later she had a pale blue dress. Hermione thought this would go better with her hair so she nodded. This time Ginny went back to looking, but this time for shoes. Hermione took her clothes off and slipped on her dress. It did look good. Ginny emerged with a pair of blue strap like shoes. Hermione took them and put them at the end of the bed. "Now, make- up and hair. I think you should brush the hair, or I could do it. Make-up.bit of foundation, eye shadow, lipstick and blush. That should do it, I think." She made quick, deft movements and within minutes Hermione was ready. She glanced at the clock. Four- forty five. She looked at the address that Draco had given her. She roughly knew where it was, but she needed her street directory. Ginny had disappeared. A second later she reappeared with a street directory. Hermione smiled, took it, and looked up the street. She placed roughly where Draco would be, and nodded her head in satisfaction. She handed it back to Ginny. POP! Ginny was gone and Hermione realised she had been apparating. Another BANG! and she was back. "You're too good to me Ginny. Thanks!" Hermione said, giving her friend a hug. "It's ok. You seemed to voice your thoughts of a street directory aloud. So I popped down and got one. Besides, what are friends for if you don't need to use them sometimes? I hope you enjoy yourself though. You look fantastic! If I was Draco, I'd be head over heels for you. But that's me." She handed Hermione a mirror and she had to agree, she thought she looked pretty good. Five-fifteen had come, so she hugged Ginny again, put on her shoes and the two girls walked outside. It was a warm, crisp night. Hermione locked her doors and they got into their cars, Ginny saying good luck and Hermione saying thanks. Backing out, Hermione drove to Draco's place. He was on the richer side on the city in a decent suburb. She drove past his place and took in the details. It was single story, very peculiar but it was white weatherboard. She continued around the rest of the neighbourhood, and noticed that for the rich, they were all single story places. Maybe it was long. Yes, it was long and big. Spacious. Yes, that was it! At six- thirty she pulled up in front of Draco's place and, locking her car, walked up the stairs. She rang the doorbell and a dark shape moved towards the blurred glass. A split second later Draco opened the door and broke into a smile. Hermione stepped into his place and looked around. It was huge! The rooms were comfortably sized, enough objects in each room. "I know, looks a lot smaller than it is, doesn't it? They're," he gestured outside, "all the same." He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and nibbled the back of her neck, whilst directing her to the kitchen. He sat her down in the chair and served out dinner. Wasn't anything fancy, but Draco had put in an effort. It was chicken in a white wine sauce. He poured her a glass of white wine, and dolled out some vegetables. Carrots, peas, broccoli and potatoes. "Wow! This isn't bad, Draco. I thought you said you couldn't cook? Well, I'm convinced you can now." Draco blushed, something Hermione had never seen. Colour in his cheeks, they were nearly always white, and now they had a tinge of pink. He sat down and they began to eat. It was fantastic. When they finished, Draco cleared away the plates. He waved his finger and the table and plates were instantly clean. Hermione stood up and wound her way through the rooms and eventually found outside. There were candles around and a hammock swung lightly in the breeze. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled playfully at her ear. She turned and came face to face with Draco. His eyes blazed in the candlelight. He got into the hammock and motioned for Hermione to join him. She climbed into the hammock and fell onto Draco's gentle chest. His arms made their way around her back and linked. Hermione's lips met with his and found what she was missing. Love. She cradled his head as his fingers drove circles into her back. The hammock moved slightly, but the lovers didn't feel it. Draco's hand moved up her dress and squeezed her back. Hermione stood up, wary of the candles. Draco joined her and they locked again. Fused together, Draco shuffled into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, Hermione on top. He enfolded his arms around her dress and rolled Hermione so that she was next to her. He picked one strap up and slid it over her shoulder and down her arm. She smiled and her nipples reached out. He slid the other one down and rolled the girl back on to him. She fiddled with his buttons on his shirt and it was soon off. Her fingers roamed his chest, running them through his chest. "Watch it!" he growled threateningly, but Hermione didn't care. He pulled off her dress, and discovered that she hadn't been wearing a bra. Added bonus, he thought. Hermione emitted a low cry of pleasure. "If I do anything you don't like tell me, ok?" he told Hermione. "Yeah, ok.whatever," she said, nearly breathless. He threw Hermione over, so that he was on top. He picked up her right breast and played around with it. He then sucked it, like a baby wanting milk. Hermione sighed deeply, her face blazing. He selected the other breast and sucked that too. She fumbled for his pants and undid the zipper. Prying the button, she threw off his trousers and except for their underwear, they were naked. They slid up the bed a bit more so they weren't hanging off the edge and their legs became entwined together. Hermione slid off her underwear and Draco did the same with his, and she gasped, realising what they were doing. Now they were completely naked. They found each others mouth again and Hermione felt like a crescendo of stars was falling over her head. [A/N: Use your imagination as to what happens.] Hermione came out of her trance and saw Draco on top of her, naked, herself also naked. Their frenzied love making had been fantastic. That night they didn't sleep much, but made love a few other times and when day break came, they fell asleep in each others arm. It was then that Hermione fully understood what had been missing. A/N: Now, if Hermione does get pregnant (IF!) who knows what might happen ('cept me of course!). Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and trust me, there is plenty more to come yet! Also, I know that the time went quickly but I had to make it move because I was running out of ideas for the early part of this chapter. Anyway, got to go. CIAO!  
  
Cuppy 


	12. Trapped in the bath

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke at about eight o'clock the next morning, the sheets wrapped around her tightly. She could feel an arm around her tummy and someone's regular breathing. She realised she was at Draco's and it was Draco who had his arm around her. That was when she realised she was naked, and so was Draco.  
  
She rolled over, so she was facing him. He stirred, blinked a few times and opened his eyes. His eyes were encrusted with sleep and everything was bleary. He could make out Hermione laying next to him, staring at him.  
  
"Good morning," he said sleepily, reflecting his eyes.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione murmured. He felt her warm lips come in contact with his and acted rather than thought. He pulled Hermione nearer to him, encasing her lips. She wriggled up to him and he found himself underneath her warm, naked body. She kept the sheet low, running her hands through his chest and kissing him at the same time. He looped his arms around her body, spiraling his legs into hers, his body throbbing.  
  
She started stroking her hands through his hair, up, down. When he started playing with her nipples she began tightening her hold on his hair and pushing herself to him. She was trying to engage themselves, their forms melded, liquefied together. He broke away the kiss, and began to suck at her nipples like he had done the night before. Hermione tossed and the sound of sensuality escaped her lips.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, her stars had stopped and she felt Draco so close to her she thought they were together like they should be. She began kissing him again when she suddenly felt sick, and jumping to her feet, she ran to the bathroom, making it just in time. She felt Draco behind her, stroking her back and trying to maintain her calmness. She threw up again and went to the basin, washed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. That at least got rid of the horrible taste.  
  
She turned around and Draco was standing there, looking at her. He had wrapped a towel around himself and was hanging a towel up for Hermione.  
  
"I thought you might like a shower." He said. She nodded and climbing into the shower turned on the taps. She fiddled with them for a while and when she felt like that was the ideal temperature she turned around. Warm arms curved their arms around her body. She opened her eyes and found Draco standing in front of her. She met his lips and they stood there, entangled together with the warm water rushing over them. The kiss seemed like it would never end, and Hermione didn't want it to. Draco found the small of her back and she cried with pleasure. His shower was also a bath so, laying down, the water still running over them, Draco and Hermione were locked together. She was on the bottom, and couldn't move. Draco sat up, tying her legs up with his and noticed Hermione properly for the first time. She was wearing a smile of pure joy and her breasts were rolling around. He bent down and sucked and sucked. She thought this beautiful torture would never end. He finally broke away and his tongue was like a snakes, flicking around her upper body. He ran circles around them and she kept breathing quickly. He then got his thumb and fore finger and massaged her nipples. He then ran his hands down her belly and when he reached her belly button he bent his tongue down and licked at it. He continued his exploring and ran his arms back up to her neck. He opened his mouth wide like he was going to take a bite out of an apple and sucked playfully. He kissed it, and Hermione just lay there, sinking into the bath. She couldn't move, the bath was surrounding her. He met her mouth and suddenly explosions went off in her head and she knew that they were one, rolling, pushing, kissing. The water continued to run over them and the girl underneath Draco felt like she was falling, falling through a big hole. But a pair of warm hands were supporting her, pushing her back up.  
  
For five minutes they lay, together, Hermione sighing with passion, Draco rolling his tongue around her mouth. She thought that her whole life was going to this man, this man who seemed like he had always hated her. Her virginity had gone, flying away like a cloud on a windy day. Here was this light coloured man, blonde hair wet and muscles pulsating all over her.  
  
Draco was feeling something entirely different. When he had gone in he felt his entire life being poured out into the girl below him. His fights with Voldemort, his father, mother, all his hate at school. He felt like all his grief and hardship was fading, going, rushing out. He couldn't stop this feeling of hate going.  
  
He was liking it to much. So for what seemed like an eternity they just were there, water rushing over them, moisturising their stretched skin. When Draco looked at the clock in the bathroom he realised that femininity and maleness had been part of one big life for about ten minutes. His soul was pouring out.  
  
Hermione reached up, and her breasts struck Draco in the chest. He cupped them with his hands and pushed and pulled his head in and out of them. Sexuality was dripping from each one and when Draco finally pulled out, both sighed and fell onto each other. Draco stood up and turned off the taps. He gathered Hermione up in his arms and patted her with the towel. When she was just lightly dry she stumbled into the bedroom and he gave himself a quick dry. They got into the bed and lay there, his arm over her breasts, playing with the left one. She was guiding his hand around and her nails were arched, clawing at him. He rolled her over so they were facing each other. He put his left leg under hers, his right on top. He put his left arm under her side and his other over the top and pulled her so close to him that they could feel each others heart beat. Tiredness enveloped the pair and they fell asleep in each other's arm, wrapped very tightly with sheets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
When Draco awoke he found that Hermione was snuggled right up to him and he devoured her lips. She sighed and muttered, "Oh yes." and Draco continued until he was throbbing with arousal. He moved and fell asleep, him in her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~When Hermione woke up next she found that Draco was with her, in more than one respect. She didn't know how long it had been like this but she just felt like she was sinking into the bed. She kissed Draco's eyes and he awoke. Smiling, he kissed Hermione, but this wasn't how he normally kissed her. His tongue rolled over her nose and slid over her lips. Her mouth parted and his tongue was met by another tongue. They played together, Hermione giggling. Her conscience was going straight to her nipples and pushed them outwards into his chest. Draco felt the sudden change and broke the kiss away. He slid down the sheet and glanced at her breasts.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Something jealous?" He said huskily. Hermione laughed, but stopped short when he wrapped his hand around them and rolled his finger over the main part of her breast.  
  
For the next couple of hours they slept, made love for long periods of time, kissed, hugged and stayed together. Eventually Hermione got up and went to the bathroom. She went to the toilet and then went back to the bedroom and slipped on some spare clothes she had thought to bring along. Draco stood up and went into the bathroom, did his business and changed and whatever else he had to do and then went outside and made some toast. Neither one was very hungry.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon they lay either in the hammock or on the couch, cuddling, kissing and enjoying themselves. But it was time that Hermione had to go and she wasn't looking forward to it. She rolled over in the hammock so that she was facing Draco and kissed him. He stretched out the hammock but she kept the kiss going. Draco knew what she was conveying and let her get up. She dragged herself around the house, picking up her things and putting them in the car. She went up to the house and kissed Draco. He pulled her into the house and encircled her waist. She jumped up and he grunted slightly but kept her there.  
  
He stroked her back, went round her side and put her back down again.  
  
"That can be the beginning to what will happen next time we meet at your house or mine," he explained.  
  
Hermione nodded, turned and walked to her car. Draco followed her and when they got to the car, bent her over the door, kissed her and brushed her breasts lightly.  
  
"Call me, ok?" he said. Hermione nodded again, and, climbing into her car started it up and drove off, Draco becoming smaller and smaller.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Hermione had been expecting her period a few days after her encounter with Draco. A week after it didn't come she got herself a pregnancy test. She had stayed in touch with Draco since her visit and remained firm that she wasn't expecting anything. One test could decide her future. She took it and waited. After five minutes of trying to convince herself that she wasn't pregnant she looked at the test. It confirmed what she feared. She was expecting a child.  
  
A/N: Everyone happy? It finally happened! But don't expect it to be a fairytale baby, i.e. no complications. Or will it be? You'll just have to wait!! HEE HEE!  
  
Cuppy! 


	13. Trying to tell

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Pregnant. Hermione was happy and worried at the same time. What would she tell Draco? Ginny? Harry?  
  
Even Ron? It wasn't like Draco was everyone's favourite bloke. She picked up the phone and dialed Draco. He picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hello, Draco here." Hermione couldn't speak. She was frozen. What could she say?  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" How could she say anything?  
  
"Look, if you don't speak I'll hang up. I repeat, who is this?" Would she keep it? Would she get married? Would it be a wizard or witch? Would anything go wrong? What was she to do?  
  
"Ok then. If that's the way you want it I'll hang up. Bye!" Draco said finally.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione yelled out.  
  
"Hermione? Is that, is that you?" Draco asked concerned.  
  
"No, yes. It's Hermione. Um. You should come over. I need to tell you something. Now. Come now. Please."  
  
"What is it Hermione? What's the matter?" Draco sounded frantic.  
  
"Just come over. Now."  
  
"I'll be there in a second. Bye." Draco hung up. Hermione put the receiver down and heard a bang. She ran out and smoke was clearing. Draco stood in the mist and Hermione realised that he had Apparated. He ran over to her.  
  
"What is it Hermione? What's the matter? Do you have another brain tumour? What is it? Tell me!" he demanded.  
  
"I.I.I'm.pregnant." she said.  
  
"What? Pregnant? Is that what you said?" He asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant," she said finally and firmly, slightly more confidently.  
  
"Oh my god! That's not nearly as bad as I thought it was! And I'm the father I presume?" he said. "I suppose. Oh Draco! What could happen is disastrous! What can I do?" she burst into tears. Draco caught her and carried her to the closest chair. He sat down and she fell onto him. She blinked a few times and collapsed onto his chest. The regular breathing was comforting.  
  
"Listen. I have an apartment on the beach. We'll go there for awhile. Relax. Get away from everything. Come on. Pack a few things and we'll go now. Up we get," he said. They made their way into Hermione's room and she got out a suitcase and threw in some casual clothes. She zipped up the bag, held onto it and Draco and felt herself fold inside out and back again. When the swirling had finished she realised they had arrived at a place she knew as Tooki Tooki. She wasn't quite sure where it was but she knew it had the best beaches around and some of the finest shops. She looked around the beach house and he led her to the bathroom. She couldn't quite work out why but when they got there she noticed he had a jacuzzi type thing. Draco was intending to relax her. He stripped her clothes and put her in. He wasn't far behind. He sat in one corner and pulled Hermione into his chest. He turned on the bubbles but only on low. The water started bubbling around them and soaking there skin. Draco poured some water over Hermione's body. It slid down the crevase between her breasts, down her tummy and sunk back into the water. He massaged her neck and shoulders and sucked at the back of her ears. Hermione turned around and locked her legs with his and snuggled right up to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and Draco found this teasing.  
  
Her breasts were being crushed into his chest and her body was nestled up to his. He picked up her head and cradled it and kissed the girl. His tongue darted around her mouth and he took up her breasts and held them up. He rubbed his nose against the nipples, let them drop and bent his head and sucked at them. Hermione bent her back. She leant a bit to far and tumbled into the water. Draco hit the bubble button to make it stop and watched for Hermione. When she didn't come up he held his breath and ducked under the water.  
  
Hermione was their wating for him. She pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and he pushed them back to the top of the water. He got up and out of the water. He picked up Hermione and cradled her and lay her down in the bed. She was almost instantly asleep, so he slipped on some underwear and pyjamas on her and some clothes on him, and went to find the phone. He had some important calls to make.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
An hour later Draco couldn't find the phone so he went to check up on Hermione. She was still asleep so he crawled in to bed but faced the other way. He was asleep almost instantly and was exhausted. He had no idea what was going to happen in the few hours that he was sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
When Hermione woke up it took her about a minute to realise where she actually was. She hadn't remembered getting into the bed, or getting into clothes or when she fell asleep. She felt a small impression in the bed and knew that it was Draco. She slid out of the bed and stumbled around, waking up a little. She decided to go exploring around the house. First she came across the kitchen. It was slightly messy so she cleaned up the old plates and newspapers. The phone fell out of one of the papers and luckily it still had charge. She pressed the buttons to call Ginny and the girl picked up nearly on the last ring sounding slightly breathless. She seemed to know who it was.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. I couldn't find the phone. You know what it's like. Now, what's up?" Ginny, even though breathless, still sounded bubbly.  
  
"Um. Can you put me on the speakerphone? There's something I need to tell you and Harry, preferably not separately. Could you get him? Please?" Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
"Yeah sure. Hang on. HARRY! Harry! Come here! Hermione needs to talk to us! HARRY!" Ginny was hollering louder than she had ever heard her. Eventually she heard thudding footsteps and knew that Harry was finally coming. She heard a button pressed.  
  
"Am I on speakerphone?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yep. Shoot Hermione," Harry was so cheerful and Hermione was going to find it really hard to tell them. "I have some news. Harry, you're not likely to like it. Ginny, well I don't know how you will think but anyway. Oh my god. How can I tell you guys?" Hermione was struggling to tell them.  
  
"Hermione? What is it? Is it another tumour? Or something more or less serious?" Harry sounded as concerned as Draco had.  
  
"It isn't a tumour. I can tell you that. Um. I, I, I'm.how can I tell you? Draco and I, we're, we're going to be.going to be."  
  
"What Hermione? You're going to be married? Breaking up? Parents?" Ginny was trying all possibilities she could think of.  
  
"The last one," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Hermione! That's great! Oh my gosh! Parents! So you're pregnant? Of course you're pregnant! What a stupid question! Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! Are we going to be godparents? Oh my gosh!" Ginny was bubbling over with excitement.  
  
"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked. She knew that Ginny would be happy anyway. Harry was her big concern. After all, they weren't exactly best friends.  
  
"Well, it's a bit of a shock, but I'm happy for you. I suppose you know why. Not like Draco and I were terrific friends but I must agree and admit, he has changed. But it's fantastic, really. I'm really happy for you. Me a godparent? Well I never. If that's what you would like, I'd love to be a godparent to the little boy."  
  
"Hey! Who said it was a boy?" Ginny yelled. "I want it to be a girl!" Hermione smiled. At least they were happy for her.  
  
"So, um. You're not mad at me?" she asked.  
  
"Mad at you! You're pregnant! It's a gift, not a curse!" Ginny and Harry yelled together.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to debate that and I have some other people to phone. Like Ron and my parents. I should also ring Padma and Justin, because of Laura. Parvati will want to know. Hannah, Katie, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Whoa, I have just realised I have lots of people to ring. You don't mind though if you're second godparents do you? It's just my parents should be first."  
  
"Hermione, as long as we're godparents I really don't mind!" Harry said.  
  
"Well bye!" and with that she hung up. Next, parents. How were they going to respond to her being pregnant to a Malfoy? She'd have to find out. She dialed there number and then she heard Lucy, their nanny. She asked Lucy if her parents were home and she was told they were. Lucy went to find her parents and they returned a few moments later.  
  
"Hi Honey! What's up?" her mother said.  
  
"Well, in a couple of months you're going to be a grandmother as well as a godparent," Hermione told her mum.  
  
"Oh Hermione! That's wonderful! I can't believe it! Let me tell your father," she heard some talking in the background and her father came on.  
  
"Really good Hermione. Congratulations. However I have a question. Who is the father?" Hermione was dreading this. Malfoy cross a Granger. How was she going to tell them?  
  
"Um. Well, it's not Ron. It's Draco. Draco Malfoy." Well it was out.  
  
"Oh. Well I never really liked Ron. Draco was mean to you at school wasn't he though?" her father wasn't mad. Thank God!  
  
"He was, but we met at the reunion a couple of weeks ago and he's really changed. It's unbelievable! He's actually really kind now, and I am pretty sure he loves me."  
  
"Well as long as he loves you. Tell your mum and we'll say goodbye because we need to get going. I'm sure you have plenty more calls to make. Here's your mum."  
  
"So, did I hear you right? Draco's the father?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, Draco's the father. Oh mum! Are you angry or mad that it's a Malfoy? Or even that I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Angry that I'm going to be a grandmother? You've got to be kidding! As for Draco, well, as long as he loves you it's ok. I really have to go, but call me later, ok?" her mother was so cool about it.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Hermione said. Speed dialing Padma's number, she then remembered Cho. She supposed she should ring Cho also. However Padma wasn't home, so she left a brief message stating who it was and that she would call later. She rang Cho's number, but she wasn't home either, and she didn't have an answering machine.  
  
"6385 4309," Hermione murmured Parvati's number. Parvati picked up on the fourth ring and heard cooing and raspberries in the background.  
  
"Hello? Parvati Patil?" was the laughing introduction.  
  
"Hi, Parvati? It's Hermione. Is Justin or Padma there?" Hermione asked. She had done this twice, the third was meant to be the easiest.  
  
"Yeah. They actually are both over. Something I can do?" Parvati said sounding a little concerned.  
  
"Do you have speaker phone?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, I do. Would you like me to put you on?" Parvati said.  
  
"That'd be good. Thanks," she heard a button pressed and could hear Justin, Padma and Laura clearly. Laura was a gorgeous 18 month old that had bright blue eyes and strawberry hair.  
  
"Hi Hermione! How's it goin', my beautiful?" Justin said.  
  
"Yeah, good. I have something to tell you guys."  
  
"Shoot. We're all ears," Hermione heard whoosh sounds and figured that Padma was pretending to turn on her ears. From Laura's excited giggling she was pretty sure that was happening.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be a mother," Hermione said. It was out. Whew!  
  
"Oh, wow! That's so great Hermione! Congratulations!" Parvati, Justin and Padma gushed.  
  
"Whoopee!" she heard Laura yell. Everyone laughed. Including Hermione.  
  
"So, am I game to ask who the father is?" Padma asked.  
  
"It's not who you think it is. It's Draco," Hermione finished.  
  
"Well, interesting mix. Draco was certainly not the happiest person to you at Hogwarts. But I'm sure he wouldn't have raped you, not after what he was like at the reunion. You have no idea. He was really nice and concerned when you were ill. So, anyway, again Hermione, Congratulations! And I am so glad it isn't Snape!" Justin finally finished. He got laughter and apparently he blushed.  
  
"Well, I should really go. You have no idea of how many people to call. Oh wait. You had to do that too," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"I suppose though, that if you've got to go, you've got to go. Good luck phoning everyone and with the baby," Parvati said. "Bye 'Mione!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, bye you guys!"  
  
"I take extreme offence at that," Padma said indignantly. Everyone burst into giggles. Hanging up Hermione wondered who else to call. Hannah and Katie. McGonagall and Dumbledore for Hogwarts placing. She dialed Hannah's number first. She figured that she wouldn't call Ron. Not for a while anyway.  
  
"Hello? Hannahry Bananary Abbottery here," was Hannah's yodel. Hermione sniggered at what Hannah had said.  
  
"Who is laughing at my yodel?" Hannah said.  
  
"It's me! Hermione. You are so weird, Hannah!"  
  
"I'm flattered Hermione. NOT! However, what did you ring me for?" Hannah said.  
  
"I needed to tell you something. It's a bit hard but I'm getting better."  
  
"What is it?" Hannah said, her voice rising slowly making Hermione chuckle again.  
  
"Well, I am pregnant. And the father is Draco. You know, Draco Malfoy? Yeah, well he's the father. What do you think?" Hermione babbled.  
  
"Congratulations," Hannah replied.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'm surprised at the whole Draco thing, but it's fantastic. Really," Hannah replied. The girls talked for sometime about love lives and anything else you might talk about to a friend. Ultimately, Hermione still had to ring some people. So the lass' disconnected the call. Hermione finished calling everyone and amidst the congratulations and surprise at Draco being the father.  
  
When she finally finished everything she went and sat on the couch. She had taken about three hours and fell asleep very quickly.  
  
A/N: Well, that was probably the longest chapter so far! I think maybe I dragged the end bit a bit far, what do you think? And you know what that means.WRITE A REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it (somewhat) and I would like to thank Louise yet again, though she didn't have much to with this chapter and I must also thank angel-eyes 080 for the help she gave me ages ago in how to get these chapter up and for letting me use somewhat a similar idea to hers. Thank you everyone for your reviews and next chapter probably up soon.  
  
Cuppy!  
  
P.S. The next chapter bypasses heaps of stuff, so Hermione warps to about seven months ahead of now. So if you wonder 'bout anything, don't be afraid to review. But just letting you know, HERMIONE IS SEVEN MONTHS AHEAD NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! 


	14. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke to the brilliant sunlight across her face. The wooden shutters of her apartment windows sending ribbons of gold streaking through the room. She had twelve weeks until her baby was born and Draco had had to go away. She didn't know why or where he had just told her to be careful with what she did and he would be back soon. That had been three weeks ago.  
  
She felt the baby wriggle inside her and she smiled. It was a funny feeling, but she liked it. She and Draco had not wanted to know the sex, but had still not decided on names. She wanted Amy for a girl and Michael for a boy. But Draco had disagreed. Michael Malfoy? Nope. Didn't go together at all. He thought that Lucinda or John would be better, but Hermione disagreed. So really, there was a lot of bickering and arguing over some poor kid inside her. She moved very slowly around the bed and sat up. The baby seemed to squeal in protest as it moved, Hermione thought. Placing her hand on her stomach she slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. After she had taken her top off she realised just how big her tummy actually was. She knew there was only the one but Hermione figured it must be pretty big. Stepping carefully into the shower, Hermione fiddled with the taps and had a nice, hot and long wash of her body. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself and went out to the wardrobe. She picked out an easy and comfortable tracksuit and slipped it on. She shuffled around to the kitchen and got herself a piece of toast and peanut butter.  
  
When she had finished she went into the lounge and poured over the wedding magazines that Ginny had given her. Nearly seven months later and they still had not decided. Lucky Harry wanted to wait a little. She knew that Draco should be getting back later that week and she couldn't wait.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open and three armed and masked men stormed into her place. Hermione was frightened and had no idea who these people were.  
  
"Up!" one yelled. She slowly stood up and put her hands up. Another walked forward with someone else and took Hermione by one arm each. The man who had ordered her up suddenly noticed her stomach. He did not want to hurt her. That was not what the boss wanted. Which meant they couldn't Apparate. He looked at his men and they had obviously noticed too. They dragged her out to the car they had brought with them. They put the girl inside and she had some chains put on her. Instantly Hermione felt sleepy and weary and drifted off to sleep as the car pulled away. But the men, just to be sure, put something sweet over her nose. The men knew it was going to work. After all, it was chloroform.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
When Hermione woke up she was in a dungeon of some kind with chains attached to both arms, legs and even her neck, but not very tightly. She still felt weary but couldn't work out why. She heard some yelling outside her cell, if you want to call it, and whoever it was sounded angry.  
  
"I know that's Hermy own Granger, and she's pregnant. But I wanted Harriet Lewman, you vools! She vent to Beauxbaton's, vee's a lot better off van vat Hogwart's smartie in there! Besides me being a Durmstrang and all, I told you exactly, over and over, voo to vet. And voo sill vet it wrong!" he said. What he said hit her with a slam. She had been kidnapped and they had got the wrong person.  
  
"S.sorry boss. I think Pat must have got the wrong street because it was definitely the right number. We're sorry. Should we go for Harriet?" one of her abductors was saying.  
  
"No. She'll have to do. But there vill be a side that I vill have to contend vith voo vot vater. Meanwhile, those chains had better not stay on her to long or she'll kill the baby. And no one will understand vhy. Also, I don't want to hurt her or the child. I just vant to put her to my own devices. She needs something else that can take away her magic for the moment. The chains can go back on later, vhen I'm ready. Matt! Go find or use that thick head of your's and think of something. Dismissed!" he yelled finally and Hermione heard a scuffling outside her room. She quickly dropped her head, pretending to be asleep. She heard two sets of feet come at her.  
  
"She's asleep boss," someone said. Boss was obviously the one who wanted Harriet.  
  
"Well, wake her up then. But don't hurt her!" the boss said sounding annoyed. A pair of warm arms clasped her shoulders and shook them slightly. She pretended to stir and looked up, blinking a few times. Boss was obviously the one standing up with a mask on. He had a heavy build and didn't look like he would like to be messed with. Through his mask she could see he had brown eyes and blonde type hair. The man who had woken her had blue eyes and blonde hair also. He was slightly less heavy set but looked as though he worked out in the gym a lot, judging by his muscles.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," boss said.  
  
"How.how do you.know my name.?" she asked.  
  
"Irrelevant. Vhat is velevant, Hermione, if I can call you that, is how long have you been pregnant for?"  
  
"I have about twelve to eleven weeks left," she replied.  
  
"My, my. Eleven or so veft left. Vell, Hermione, you are here as a stuff up from my, vell, disasters, I like to call them,"  
  
"Boss!" the man yelled.  
  
"Vell you are. Anyway, you vill be given food and water, enough to keep you alive. You are currently on chains that take your magic, giving you limited energy. Vhey vill soon fix that. You do not need to know vhy you are here but you vill be returned later in the week. My name is Boss and this is Sam. He was one of the morons that vere after you," the door burst open. Another man also in a mask, whom she assumed was Matt, walked in. He was carrying a wand and jar. She couldn't work out was happening. After a few minutes of whispering Matt walked over and placed his wand on Hermione's head. A thick, green substance came out of her that shimmered with blue and purple stars. She assumed this to be magic.  
  
"Do not worry, Hermione, this will be returned to you in a couple of hours. It is just a precautionary measure so that you do not escape." Eventually there was no more green stuff and the chains were taken off. She at least now could move, but not much because she was so weak from no magic.  
  
"Miss Granger, I must also mention that although you suffer slight weakness from no magic the baby will be vine. Please do not vorry about vour child. That is vhy we have done this and not the chains because it is a lot safer." Matt left and Sam followed. That left Hermione and Boss alone together. The door was shut and she heard a key scrape the lock.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, I vill return in a couple of hours. You are likely to be moved, but under chains. You vill get your magic back, you have my word. I must tell you not to move or do much and I suggest you rest. I vill be back," and with that he turned on his heal and stormed out. For some reason she knew the name, and up close she recognized the eyes, but she couldn't work out who it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
One she recognized from the build as Sam and assumed the other could be Pat, he was very clumsy. Matt poured the green magic over Hermione's head, but rather than making a mess, her skin absorbed it. She felt instantly better but the chains were snapped back on and she was led out of her cell. She walked down a long corridor and they made a couple of rights and lefts and in the end, Hermione got lost. Finally they reached a door and it was unlocked. Hermione walked in and noticed a king size bed, dinner table laden with food and door off the room. Sam, Matt and Pat walked out and locked the door behind them. Boss led her to the chair and sat her down, the chains locking her in place. She ate a fair bit and it was delicious. However, afterwards she felt very dizzy and Boss released her from the chair and chains. They dizziness retreated, but only slightly, so Boss led her to the bed and laid her down. Boss put chains just on her legs. The last strength she had was sapped out of her and she was asleep. Boss took off his top and smiled.  
  
"Let the fun begin," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Oh no! Hermione get out of there quick! This is bad. This is very bad. Next chapter up soon. All reviews welcome. Cuppy! 


	15. Desperado

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ When Hermione woke up she noticed she had no chains, no tiredness and was in a bed with her clothes on. She got up and walked around. Seemed a bit strange that they let her wander around on her own. Then she realised. This was her escape! But she needed to Apparate and she couldn't do that with the baby. She also didn't know how to Apparate. Try telepathy. {Draco! Draco, can you hear me?} {Hermione? Hermione is that you? Where are you? I'm so worried.} {Don't worry about me Draco. I need to get back home fast. Can I Apparate with the child and not hurt it really badly?} {Hang on!} Hermione waited for about five minutes when she felt Draco. {Hermione?} {Yep?} {You can Apparate with the child but do you know how to Apparate?} {I don't but I topped the classes. What do you do really?} {Think where you really want to be an visualise the place. Try really, really hard. Then when you think you have it say "Apparatio" and you should go to your place you want.} {Thanks Draco! I'll be home sometime soon!} Hermione thought really hard for her place. Really, really hard. She saw Draco's beach house. His place. Her place. Where did she want to go? She decided that Draco's place was probably closest to St Mungo's so she thought for that place. She visualised the stairs, his room, the backyard, kitchen and bathroom. "Apparatio!" she said quietly, and in a small poof she had disappeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ When the swirling stopped she opened her eyes and saw she was at Draco's place, or a place close to his, on the stairs. She tried to stand up but what little strength she had left was gone in her Apparation attempt and she collapsed on the stairs hoping that a saviour would come for her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Draco had been trying to contact Hermione for half an hour since they had parted. He was at her place with Ginny and Harry, as well as Hermione's parents. They all knew something was up when Draco relayed his message with the group. "She said she'd be home half an hour ago. She knew what she had to do and she would have done it by now. Where is she? Hermione!" Draco yelled. Ginny was white with worry. Hermione's parents were ringing their hands. Harry was still and stony faced, thinking. Home. Was that Hermione's parents place? Her 'home'? Or here? What about Draco's place? Could she have gone there? Maybe she was at his place. "Um, Draco?" "Yes, Potter?" Draco replied. "Do you think when she went 'home' she meant here? What about her parents place? Her 'home' is there. Or your place, or mine. Are there any other places you've taken her that she could count as 'home'?" Harry said. "Potter, you're a genius! Never thought I'd say it, for I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, but you are this time. She could be at the beach house. I'll pop around to those places you mentioned." A small bang and he was gone. The other's sat there, hoping with all their might that Harry was right. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Draco figured that she had probably gone to the beach house. He arrived there and ran outside on the patio, the stairs and then proceeded to the rest of the places in the house. He raced as quickly as he could around the house a second time but he couldn't find her. He tried to think of Harry and Ginny's place and flew over to there. Surprisingly he actually managed to land in the right spot just by picturing photos that they might have had. But again, after checking twice, he convinced himself that she wasn't there. He again tried to picture Hermione's parents place. He thought of photos that they would have. Once the swirling had stopped he was shocked to find he had managed again to pick the right place. He was sure he would find her here so he walked around about four times. He was very disappointed to find that she wasn't there. He had left his place until last. She had only been there once or twice so he doubted that she would call that home. But he figured that he ought to check anyway. He landed in his bedroom and walked around the house. He decided to walk around his neighbourhood and think. He knew that Ginny could speak minds and he decided to contact her and tell her his findings. {Ginny? Ginny please reply if you can here me.} {Yeah, I can hear you Draco. Loud and clear. Have you found her?} {You must tell the others what I tell you ok?} {I'll tell them, but Draco what is it?} {Well, I have been to my beach house, your place, her parents and I'm at mine now. I haven't found Hermione. I thought I might go for a walk. Try and think of any other spots she might have thought of. I'll report back in an hour.} {Ok. Bye then. I'll relay everything.} {Thanks, Ginny. I'll try my best. Bye!} Draco walked out his door and walked along his street thinking. He decided to try and contact Hermione again. {Hermione? Hermione! Can you hear me?} {D.Dr.a.c.c.o.?} {Hermione! Where are you?} {D.Dr.a.c.c.o.?} {I'll find you Hermione. Stay alert. I'll find you Hermione. I promise!} He had found her, meaning she was somewhere close. He jogged along his street looking on all the grounds and stairs hoping he would see her somewhere. Deciding she wasn't down that way he ran back the other way. He got about two doors down the other way from his place and saw a heap on some stairs. He jumped up and rolled the person over and was faced by Hermione. She didn't look good. {Ginny!} {Draco! What is it?} {I found Hermione. She was a few doors down from my place. She doesn't look very well and I think she's unconscious. I'm taking her to St Mungo's because they will probably be better than a normal hospital. Explain to her parents what's happening and tell them we'll be in touch with them soon. I have to get going.} {Alright. Harry and I will meet you soon. Over and out.} Draco gripped Hermione's hand and thought for the hospital. With a swirl they arrived. A nurse pointed them to a spare bed and Draco clutched Hermione's limp body. "Now what happened, sir?" asked the nurse. "Well, I don't actually know. She was kidnapped earlier in the week. I found her near my house, collapsed on the stairs. She was like this when I found her and hasn't woken up since. I don't really know what is wrong with her."  
  
"Right, well Mr. Malfoy," "How do you know my name?" Draco demanded quickly. The nurse folded back her head dress. "Madam Pomfrey! Oh, you have no idea how nice it is to see you." "I can't say the same for Miss Granger though. She looks as though she has had magic zapping chains on her. Then she looks like her magic ahs been taken out of her. How long is she pregnant?" "Must be about ten weeks," Draco replied. "Ok. I can get a healer and he can replace her energy levels." "DRACO!" he heard Ginny yell. "Ginny! Harry. She isn't good. Over here," Draco led them to Hermione's bed. "Oh.oh my god, Hermione!" Ginny nearly fainted. "Oh god. What the hell happened? She.she looks like she's dead," Draco tried to comfort the pair. Harry, in his ten or so years of knowing Hermione, couldn't believe what she looked like. Ginny was beside herself. She had never imagined her to look this bad. Madam Pomfrey bustled off looking for a healer. She soon arrived back and the healer placed his hands over Hermione's stomach and her head. His fingers threw out yellow sparks and Hermione's cheeks tinged with colour. Her breathing regulated and she looked better. "Because she is pregnant we need to do a little scan. It's called a Flugel, like what a Muggle calls and ultrasound. Just to check everything is ok with the child. Do we have permission to do this, Draco?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, go ahead. I just need to go to the bathroom." Draco headed for the bathroom. He barely made it there when he threw up in the bathroom. Whoever the sick bastard was that had hurt his Hermione was having him to answer to. And he wasn't going to be kind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ A/N: Yeah, sure. Wasn't a cliffhanger. Nothing much happens next chapter (I don't think), but who knows, 'cept me. Hope you review and another chapter will be up soon.  
  
Cuppy! 


	16. Is it hot or cold?

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned about five minutes later with another nurse, announcing that she would do the Flugel and that Hermione needed some privacy. Reluctantly, Draco, Harry and Ginny went and sat in the emergency waiting room. When half an hour went by Draco began to get restless. What was going on? All her other ultrasounds hadn't taken this long.  
  
When an hour went by he started pacing the floor. Five steps, spin around, five steps, spin around. Ginny got up and tried to ease the stress, needless to say, it didn't work very well. In the end, Draco sat down and Ginny sat on top of him talking and chatting about her wedding. But Draco was staring towards Hermione's drawn curtains. If only they would open. If only they would come out and tell him what was happening. Draco saw a quiver in the curtains and jumped to his feet, nearly knocking Ginny to the floor.  
  
He took up his pacing again and ten minutes later the nurse and Madam Pomfrey came out.  
  
"Could we retreat some where private?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Draco nodded apologetically and Harry and Ginny walked off looking a bit annoyed and put out.  
  
"What was the matter? It took forever!" Draco complained.  
  
"Hermione looked as though there was something else in the womb with the baby, something very small and microscopic. We had to check and check again but we are 100% confident in was nothing. After changing the view we are sure it was only a toe or finger in the way," the nurse explained. "Miss Granger should begin to wake soon and I would say in a day or two she will be able to go home. She will need lots of love, T.L.C., simple and easy to eat foods and lots of rest and sleep. But other than that she should be fine. You can tell your friends and then go and sit with her or we can get them and you can go straight to her. It's your choice."  
  
"I'll go straight to her, if you don't mind," Draco said, standing up. Madam Pomfrey and the nurse nodded politely and bustled off. Draco made his way to Hermione's bed and sat in the chair looking at her. She was breathing regularly and was stirring. Draco smothered her hand with his and stroked her face. Harry and Ginny came in and Hermione's eyes began to flutter. Draco was quick to his feet and Hermione's brown, watery eyes began to open.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! How are you feeling?" Ginny asked quickly.  
  
"W.wa.t.e.r." was all Hermione could reply.  
  
"Someone, fetch some water, please?" he had no sooner asked this than a cup if water was being placed in his hands. He poured some down Hermione's throat and she took on a weak smile.  
  
"Better?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ye.s." But the trio of visitors could already see that Hermione was drifting away to sleep again so wishing her to get better, Harry and Ginny left saying that they had to tell Hermione's parents. Draco just held Hermione's hand and it wasn't long and he was fast asleep beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Hermione was discharged, still a bit weak but certainly better. Draco took them to his place and laid her on the couch. He wrapped a blanket around her small body and climbed underneath her, placing a possessive arm around her stomach. He kissed the back of her ear and stroked her face with his other hand. His legs locked with hers and he nibbled her neck.  
  
"I promise I will never leave you Hermione. Never, ever again." and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
When Draco next woke up he found Hermione turned around, so her face was on his. She had wrapped her hands around his head, legs locked and body calm. She was kissing his neck and guiding his hands around her body. Along her bloated stomach, down her sides, leaving his hands eventually running circles on her naked back. She had removed her t - shirt, but her pants, underwear and bra remained. Draco fiddled with her bra clasp and eventually had it undone. He watched as her breast unfurled like a floral arrangement and Hermione smiled with pure bliss. He stroked her breasts and stomach like he had never done before all while locked with Hermione's mouth. She was running her hands through his hair and hugging his entire body. Draco could never remember a time when she was so aggressive. She released his hair, instead moving to his buttons on his shirt. She did one and sucked each button, painstakingly tempting Draco with each button. When she finally had it undone she pulled at Draco's nipples like he did and he growled playfully.  
  
"That's foreplay!" he said. Hermione broke away and rested her head on his chest. He fumbled at her pants and soon flung them across the room. She ran her hands down his torso, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch and went down his navel. She got to his belt and slowly undid it. The girlfriend unzipped the man's fly and jimmied his pants down. Draco was first to strip his underwear and then he uncovered Hermione's underwear. Hermione let out a cry and Draco pulled away.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"The baby. The baby. It kicked!" she said smiling. She picked up Draco's hand placed it on her stomach. He felt the baby move and smiled also. But because of the interruption he had lost his sexual enthusiasm and wrapped his clothes around him. Hermione was left there smiling and giggling and Draco was left sorely disappointed.  
  
A/N: Well I did warn you that nothing much was going to happen, and nothing really did. It was a filler chapter I suppose, but what was that microscopic thing the nurse and Madam Pomfrey were talking about? Well, post all your thoughts and questions on the reviews page at the bottom left!  
  
Cuppy! 


	17. A new arrival!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
A few weeks later, Hermione woke up and looked at the time. It was four o'clock in the morning and Draco was right behind her. She was obviously at his place judging by her surroundings and her tummy was feeling extremely weird. Something hit hard in her stomach and she let out a cry of anguish. It hit her extremely hard in the head to. Her contractions had started.  
  
But it couldn't be. She was nearly four weeks early. But she was getting regular pains.  
  
"Draco! Draco! Wake up!" she muttered.  
  
"Hmm.What is it, love?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Honey, I think my contractions have started," Hermione said.  
  
"What? But you're nearly four, or something like that, weeks early! No, the baby is kicking. Go back to sleep!" Draco said.  
  
"Draco, I'm serious. I think my contractions have started. It hurts a lot more than it does when the baby kicks, trust me. We have to get to a hospital. As soon as possible," Hermione said urgently. Draco sat up slightly and placed his hand on her stomach. He swore a string of words that were so black that they can't be written down, and got up.  
  
"What? What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You're stomach is making movements that aren't normal. We'll take you to a normal hospital. They can take this sort of thing better," he finished whilst packing a small bag for her. Hermione tried to get up but she collapsed from the feeling in her belly. Draco had meanwhile finished packing the bag and gathered Hermione up in his arms, obviously very carefully, and carried her to the car.  
  
He slid her in, pyjamas and all, and drove as quickly as he was allowed. Hermione meanwhile was breathing quickly and moaning from the pain. They pulled up outside the emergency maternity ward and he raced inside. A few minutes later he returned with some nurses and doctors wheeling a stretcher type bed.  
  
It wasn't long and Hermione was yelling from the pain. It was unbearable! How could people have six? She couldn't understand. She was in a hospital gown with the doctor trying to watch for any baby's head. He had assured the pair, Draco and Hermione, that she was indeed in labour, but it looked as though it could be a while. Draco was gripping Hermione's hand and every time she felt a wince of pain she would yell and Draco would flinch. If he was finding it painful, what was she going through? He decided then that he was glad to be a male. But Draco was determined to hold it out for Hermione's sake. What was the use in him fainting or yelling when he wasn't even having the baby? Hermione screamed again and Draco could only try and help. He went behind her and tried to massage her back and neck and try to get her to breathe like they had read. Deep breaths were good, the book had said, but all Hermione could do was swear and say how were you meant to get deep breaths when you've got a baby coming out through your rear end!  
  
After half an hour the doctor said to call them if there were any changes. Draco tried to reassure Hermione and kept urging her to push with the pain. Everytime Hermione let out a shout of pain, Draco told her to push.  
  
Fifteen minutes went by and Draco decided to check. Something was coming.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor!" Draco yelled. Within seconds the doctor was by their side.  
  
"Doc, something's coming!" he said. What else was he to say? "Yeah, I think the baby's comin' through her hole down there, could be its head. I dunno really." That would have really gone down well. The doctor had a look, and Draco saw a flash of her ID card. Her name was Marie Armtaige.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. You must push with the pain. I can see the head coming. It looks a bit small, but it is four weeks early, but it looks ok. Now push with the pain. Yes, I know it hurts, I've had three myself," Dr Marie said.  
  
"Thr.ee!" Hermione gasped through the pain. "I ca.n't sta.nd o.ne le.t al.one th.ree! AAAHHH!" She finished, screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
"It's a girl! Congratulations, Hermione and Draco, you're now a family, parents. I'll leave you to think while I get this baby an incubator. You can hold her, but be very careful," Dr Armtaige instructed, walking off.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione! She's beautiful!" Draco said handing the little bundle to Hermione. But all Hermione could do was burst into tears.  
  
"What's the matter, 'Mione? You're a mother, and you'll be a damn good one at that. How can you cry?"  
  
"My hormones are hic all over the hic place. I am hic overwhelmed hic by it all hic." Hermione replied, now battling the hiccups. Draco gave her a hug and the doctor returned.  
  
"So any ideas for a name?" she asked smiling.  
  
"No, but could we have a phone? We have some very important calls to make," Draco said, handing the tiny bundle to the doctor.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a sec," and she bustled off.  
  
"What about Louise or Michelle?" Draco asked.  
  
"You are so boring. I think Harrietta is a bit more exotic," Hermione replied defiantly.  
  
"No. Harrietta Malfoy? It doesn't really go. What about Hillary? That's still nice," Draco retorted.  
  
"Not Hillary. I don't like that name after what happened to Hillary Clinton," Draco rolled his eyes. "What about Fleur? Fleur Malfoy. Goes ok," Hermione said slowly, thinking.  
  
"Yeah, Fleur's ok. I can live with that. Yeah, Fleur it is," Draco said convincingly. The doctor came back in and asked what they were going to call the baby.  
  
"Fleur," the pair answered in unison.  
  
"What a pretty name! Oh, for the day's my name could be pretty. Anyway, never mind. I am who I am and no one can change that! Now, normally we do an ultrasound after the baby is born just to check there isn't anything left. I heard from another hospital you had an accident a few weeks ago," Dr Armtaige said.  
  
The couple blinked.  
  
"Oh yes. She got so exhausted she fainted. They gave an ultrasound then, just to check everything," Draco said quickly when they realised what she was saying. Dr Armtaige leant close and spoke so softly the pair could barely here her.  
  
"It's ok. I'm a witch too. Though I come from Mandahorn, a school in Nebraska. When the fax came through no one could understand it. It was written in Changan, a language few speak, like Parsel Tongue. I know all about our expeditions. It's ok!" Dr Armtaige, a witch? They could have gone to St Mungo's for that!  
  
"I think we should leave our new mother alone for some rest. She looks pretty tired," Armtaige said.  
  
"Yeah. I have some phone calls to make, 'Mione. I won't go far," Draco said. Then he remembered his promise that he would never leave her. Dr Armtaige had already left.  
  
"Draco, stay here, please. Crawl into the bed with me. I don't want you to go," Hermione said sounding a bit scared and worried. Draco went around the bed and crawled in and wrapped his arms around her body. They were both asleep very quickly.  
  
Dr Armtaige wondered where Draco had gotten to so she went back to the room. They were curled up in bed together. Normally she wouldn't have allowed it, but they were fellow witches and wizards. So she smiled and walked off.  
  
A/N: Aw! Fleur! How cute! I ran out of ideas for a name that would go with Malfoy or Granger so I consulted earlier books and thought that was pretty. I also looked everywhere else and thought that Fleur Malfoy kind of went together. I hate J.K. Rowling in some ways for Draco's last name because it is so difficult to go with things. Anyway, next chapter hopefully up soon. Rough sketch for everyone. Probably baby and mum go home. Phone people and tell them. Ginny makes wedding decisions. I think from that story map it will be a filler chapter. But you'll have to wait and see and read and review your suggestions, won't you! Because that way I can incorporate your ideas (and some are good). See you! Cuppy 


	18. Revelations, chapter 18 verse 1

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up a few hours later to find Draco wasn't with her. Dr Armtaige noticed she was awake and wandered over.  
  
"Draco went to the bathroom and to make some calls. He told me to watch you. You will be having your ultrasound just for safety reasons in about," she said looking at her watch, "fifteen minutes. I'll go and find Draco for you. We might be able to get you in a bit early." Striding off, Dr Armtaige returned a few minutes later, Draco in tow. He sat with Hermione but they sat in complete silence. Draco thought it a bit worrying. The love of his life has just had his baby and she sits in silence. There must be something to talk about surely. But there appeared to be nothing to say. Eventually Dr Armtaige came back and began wheeling the bed towards a room. It had a bright light, a small, cluttered desk and an ultrasound machine with mini television. Plugging everything in, Dr Armtaige walked out of the room, returning a short while later with a nurse Hermione knew to be a professional ultrasoundarian, that's what she liked to call them anyway. Rubbing the cream over her stomach she warmed up the machine.  
  
The procedure started normally, but Dr Armtaige's continual sighing and grunting was annoying.  
  
Hermione could see something small, something she saw at the beginning of her pregnancy, at her first ultrasound. She was pretty sure it was an embryo. The nurse, Theresa, finally spoke.  
  
"Hermione, you seem to have another child forming. It appears to be five, maybe six weeks old. You can easily abort at this stage, as having one so recently might not be good for this tiny bub. But it is your choice. I must admit though. When this was conceived you would have been pregnant, meaning no ovum should have been released. I don't quite see how you could have gotten pregnant. But you are pregnant again. I can assure you that. As I said it would be about five to six weeks," finishing this devastating comment, she and Dr Armtaige left the room. Hermione was in shock. How could she be pregnant again? She had not slept with anyone else. Five or six weeks ago. Wasn't that when.?  
  
"I wasn't here," Draco said, almost reading Hermione's mind. "Five or six weeks ago I went away. I wasn't here."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said. "Draco, believe me, I didn't get pregnant via someone else. Well, not without my knowledge. Please! I haven't, how would you say it, shagged with anyone else. Why would I? I love you so, so much!"  
  
"You bitch!" Draco yelled. "You slept with someone else and are now groveling to me! I don't care how much you love me, the fact remains. You're pregnant again, and I'm not the father to this new thing." "Draco! Don't say that. Remember when I was kidnapped?" Hermione said pleadingly. "Yes, I do," he retorted.  
  
"Well, there was this guy. He wanted Harriett Lewman from Beauxbatons, but he got me instead. He was from Durmstrang and sounded really familiar, but I don't know where from. I never encountered any Durmstrang's at Hogwarts," everything came flooding back. Of course, the Triwizard Tournament! "I know who it was! I remember who it was. It was Viktor Krum. You know, that guy I dated, sort of, in year 4? That's who it was. The night before I Apparated he gave me some food and I felt dizzy. Before that they had had magic zapping chains on me, so I was really weak. That's why when you found me I had collapsed. I remember he took the chains off and moved me to this big bed that he had. He put the chains back on me and zapped my last bit of strength. I don't remember anything after that. But Draco, don't you see what this means?"  
  
"No," he replied shortly.  
  
"I was raped. There was obviously some sleeping thing in my food, and I felt dizzy. He moved me to the bed and raped me. That bastard! If I ever see him again I swear I'll pull him to shreds," she declared angrily. Draco stormed out of the room. Hermione was scared. She had never seen him this angry. Some minutes later he marched back into the room with Dr Armtaige behind him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Hermione reckons she was raped. Is there anyway to prove that? Like looking to see if any of the muscle tissue down there," he said jerking his finger at her lower body, "is torn? I know it's farfetched, but can you check?"  
  
"I can, but it would be uncomfortable for Hermione," Dr Armtaige said.  
  
"I don't care how much it hurts, if I can win my man back with the truth I'll do anything. Honestly, doc!" Hermione declared.  
  
"Draco, can you vacate the room. I'm sure most women don't want this part so exposed," Dr Armtaige said kindly. Draco appeared highly put out, but walked out of the room. The doctor folded back Hermione's gown and touched lightly around Hermione's lower back. She studied everything, for bruising, torn skin, anything. She noticed it was indeed torn and very pink and sore. Everytime she touched it, Hermione squirmed uncomfortably. After five minutes of very close looking, even with a microscope she opened the door and Draco walked in.  
  
"Hermione has either been hurt badly down there from something or she has indeed been raped. It is torn and Hermione will tell you that it is sore because she wriggled uncomfortably. I am afraid to admit it, but I think Hermione is telling you the truth. She has been raped, a very serious offence. I'll leave you to discuss it," and she walked off. Draco was paler than he normally was, and that's saying something because he rarely is white.  
  
"I'll abort," Hermione said quietly. "I don't want a baby that isn't ours, and not now with the circumstances. I don't care if aborting is killing a life, if I had it I would only murder it on the way out anyway."  
  
"Hermione." Draco said.  
  
"No, Draco. I'm aborting. You can't change my mind, I do not want this kind of a baby."  
  
"Hermione." Draco started again.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. For Almighty's sake I'm meant to be smart. I'm a complete idiot," this was it. She burst into tears and just cried and cried. Draco wasn't entirely sure what to do. He stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Hermione cried for about half and hour and eventually Draco went over to her and put his arm around her. But Hermione just threw it off and kept crying.  
  
"I don't.deserve.your.love." she cried. But Draco went behind her and put his arms around her and locked them so she couldn't undo them. She tried for sometime to get them undone but eventually gave up. Draco began drawing circles on her tummy and kissing her head. He sat her up and turned her around so that she was facing him.  
  
"Now you listen to me, Hermione," he said sternly.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"No, listen. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were a few weeks from pregnancy and were kidnapped. I saw that maybe you were raped when you got back because when we went to St Mungo's they saw something there. But figured it was only a toe. I should not have left you that week for work and stuff. I should have been with you. Hermione, I'm sorry. You still are smart, but from the sound of it you were so drugged you couldn't have done much anyway. I'm the one that's sorry because I didn't believe you. It is not your fault in any way. It's mine. I basically called you a liar. It's my problem, no one else's. Mine," he said. Hermione meanwhile had stopped crying and just sat staring at Draco. Her now pale face and swollen eyes just stared at him. Then she just collapsed into his arms and started crying again. Draco patted her hair and lifted her face up. He found her mouth and gave her a kiss like he had never done before. Even Hermione realised. She put her arms around his neck, his around her waist and they just sat there. Locked in a kiss and a hug. Draco was standing and Hermione was still on the ultrasound bed. She shuffled closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco massaged her back and Hermione put her head on his shoulder, breaking the kiss. Draco leant his head on hers and it wasn't long and she was asleep.  
  
He carefully picked her up, making sure nothing was exposed, and made his way back to her room. He laid her on the bed and pulled up a chair, resting his head next to her body. Absentmindedly, she put a hand on his head and he fell into a sleep that was very, very deep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Draco awoke a short while later to find himself in a bed and Hermione gone. He thought some very black words and got up. A metre or so away he saw Hermione, fast asleep in bed. He went and pulled his bed up to hers, making one huge bed. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and she turned over.  
  
"I've had the abortion done. They thought you needed some sleep and moved you to your own bed. Dr Armtaige said we can go home in a few days," Hermione said, yawning. She moved closer and they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*A/N: You know what I want to know? Is if I should have a chance encounter with Krum and they rip him apart. Or whether they tell the police and let them deal with him. Well, POST YOUR THOUGHTS VIA REVIEW AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE COMING CHAPTERS. Oh, and don't worry, I know that Harry and Ginny aren't married yet. Give me two chapters and they will be. Oh and the other thing is that I don't think I will write a sequel, but I might introduce a couple more kids and then tell the story of what happens to them as they grow up. I'm not sure. As this is my first FanFic I don't know what to do as such. Write a REVIEW and suggest what I should do. My next story, apart from the kid ones, is to have a Hermione/Draco at school with Voldemort or a Ron/Harry with someone. As you can tell, I am a Harry Potter freak. Can I just ask, who has read the fifth book? Personally, I thought it was a bit boring, because she could have told the same story with a lot less pages. Also, things seemed to move so damn slow it was stupid. I suppose the good thing was that we saw, at long last, the effects of puberty on Harry. He should have started in the third or fourth, and now he's fifteen, we finally get to see some of this happening. Anyway, REVIEW and the next chapter a very sweet one!  
  
Cuppy! 


	19. A great plan but not with great results!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
A week later, after Hermione's ultrasound, fights and make-up with Draco, Hermione was discharged. Dr Armtaige wasn't one hundred percent happy about Fleur going home a week or so early, but said that she was sure Fleur would be ok. Hermione rang around and told everyone they had come home. Many wanted to come around and see the young baby and Hermione was fine with that.  
  
Nearly all her friends did come around to see the child and cooed and carried on over the sleeping bundle.  
  
When they all went home Draco went and put Fleur into the spare room that they had prepared. But Fleur kept sleeping anyway, so Draco went back out of the room. He found Hermione in the hammock, a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking about, 'Mione?" Draco asked softly. Hermione turned and looked at him, as if she had never even noticed he was there.  
  
"Oh, just stuff. Ginny's marriage mostly. It's so expensive and costly. If I was to get married it would definitely be something simple," she said slowly, letting her words sink in. "I also wondered in you'd like any other kids." Draco looked at her closely. He studied her face, slightly pale but flowing with pink colour. Her brown, messy hair had grown back to shoulder length and her eyes were still far away. He moved down her body. The arms laid like they were, hanging limp at her side, her still slightly enlarged stomach.  
  
"If more kids means what I think it means, then hell yes. I'd love more kids, why?" he asked.  
  
"Well, as much as it hurt at the end, it is only a short time for the other waiting and conceiving. I'd love to have more kids. It was up to you mostly," Hermione said staring at him. He got into the hammock and Hermione rolled on to him. She found his mouth and they sat there, completely locked in a kiss, the whole world collapsing into oblivion. Draco slid off her dress and Hermione broke away the kiss. She saw that Draco's shirt only had about two buttons done so she undid them and let him do the rest. She watched his stomach pulse with muscles and she ran her hands around his chest. She bent down and rubbed her hair and it was Draco's turn to murmur. Hermione looked at his pants, and absorbed the button. He felt Hermione shove it through the hole and unzip his fly. She then pushed his pants off and Draco pulled her back onto his chest. He saw her strapless bra and found an opening at the front. He tore it undone and Hermione's underwear fell away. Draco pulled his underwear away and wrapped his legs around hers. He pushed himself into her, and she cried out.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It's just a bit sore and tender. But don't stop," she gasped. But he wasn't about to stop anyway. She pushed up and fell to the side. Draco then moved around and he was now on the top. Stars were falling and breathing slowed. Draco pulled a blanket over them, so the neighbours couldn't see what was going on and they lay there for half an hour. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep and Draco wasn't far behind. But he formulated a plan. A plan, he knew, that would make Hermione his forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It was an hour later when Hermione woke up and remembered what was going on. She nuzzled Draco's mouth and it opened and she simply rolled her tongue across his lips. He awoke with a start and smothered Hermione's body with his warmth. He got up, wrapping the blanket around him and got Hermione another blanket. She also stood up and went for a shower. Draco meanwhile went to the phone. He now knew Ginny's number. Dialing it she picked up on the last ring.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, Ginny?" he asked back.  
  
"Draco? Oh god, what's happened?" she said, immediately going for the worst.  
  
"Nothing. I just wondered if you would like to mind Fleur tomorrow night, I thought I might take Hermione out to dinner somewhere," he said casually.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's fine. Is Hermione there by any chance?"  
  
"No, she just got in the shower. Can I take a message?" he told her.  
  
"No. I'll phone later. Drop Fleur here about, what, seven?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. We'll be there," he replied, hanging up. He heard Fleur crying and went to her. He scooped her up and noticed that her nappy felt a bit full, so he laid her on the change table and undid all the wrapping.  
  
"Oh, Fleur! Gross!" he yelled, (A/N: do I have to tell you what it was?). He threw the nappy in the bin and cleaned her butt. Wrapping a new nappy on, he sang her a song his mum used to sing.  
  
"And when the windows break, and the girl can't hear the pebbles, just love her more, and she'll respond."  
  
He went into the kitchen and made up a bottle and sat down feeding the young squirt. Afterwards, of course, he had to burp her, and there was minimal fuss. He had just laid her down in the bed again when Hermione came in.  
  
"Shower's free. I need to do some shopping, so I thought we might go together, with Fleur, if that's ok," she murmured to Draco, inching closer.  
  
"Mmm. I need to do some shopping too," he said. He was so close to her they could feel each other's breathing. He locked her mouth and squeezed her tight and stumbled towards the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Two hours later, the couple and the child were making there way to the shopping mall. They found a parking spot easily and, setting up the pram, headed off not long after.  
  
Draco told Hermione to go and do her shopping as he needed to get something private. Hermione thought better not to probe and walked off. Draco doubled back and went into Theodore's jewellers, a place his family had been coming for years, which was also owned by a former house elf. He didn't get many customers. Most people thought him a bit, abnormal, you might say.  
  
"Master Draco! How nice! How's the family?" Theodore called loudly.  
  
"My father is dead, Theodore, and has been for many years, you know that. My mother died a while ago too. But on a brighter note, I have a girlfriend and we recently had our first child," Draco said, a smile coming over his face.  
  
"Well, Master Draco must be very happy with this girlfriend and child. Master Draco rarely smiles, let alone like that. What has Master Draco come for, Theodore must ask? A necklace for his mistress, perhaps?" Theodore said smiling.  
  
"Actually, a nice engagement ring. Not overly expensive though, the girl doesn't really like expensive things," Draco said, recalling their talk earlier.  
  
"Theodore has just the thing," he dived into a glass cabinet behind him and returned a small time later with a ring that was so plastic and fake it looked as though it had come out of a Kinder Surprise. Turning it over, he noticed it had.  
  
"What does Master Draco think? Something cheaper? Or more expensive?" Theodore said bobbing up and down.  
  
"Ah, I might go for something a bit more. Something pretty and real. Maybe a simple stone." Draco said staring at the house elf.  
  
"Theodore has something like that," he said. He ran out the back and returned some five minutes or so after he had disappeared and came back. He was clutching a little ring that was 9ct white gold and it had a small stripe of real diamonds in it. It was an authentic, normal ring  
  
"Theodore give to Master Draco for, hmm, 20 Galleons?" Draco almost died in shock. 20 Galleons for this beautiful ring. Theodore ought to know he was super rich. Handing the money over, Theodore popped it in the till and got a small box. He put the ring in the little box and handed it back to Draco. Thanking the elf, he walked out and slipped the box in his jacket pocket. Then, using his mobile, he called another old family friend.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Doran's restaurant. How can I help?" spoke the man on the end. It wasn't Doran, but Draco was always fascinated by the restaurant. It had individual seating booths, so you had lots of privacy and even after going there for 25 odd years they still didn't know he was a wizard.  
  
"Hello. Can I please speak to Doran?" Draco told the man. He heard a muttered response, a few buttons pressed and then Doran's voice.  
  
"Hello? This is Doran speaking," his voice clear and loud. "Hi, Doran! It's Draco here, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Draco! How lovely to hear from you. Heard about your mother, pity that. Anyway, what can I do for you?" Doran asked kindly.  
  
"I wondered if I could get a reservation for tomorrow about seven thirty in your Rose's room?" Draco replied.  
  
"I would be honoured. I'll just write that down.rose room.seven thirty.Draco Malfoy.got it. Anything special, the young man would like?"  
  
"Yes. I would like fresh roses and some nice champagne. I would also appreciate it if you could tell your staff to not come in more than necessary. I am more than capable of filling up my own glass, thank you Doran. Is that ok?" he told the man.  
  
"That is fine. How many people?"  
  
"Me and a girlfriend. Two," he answered.  
  
"We hope to see you then, Draco. Great to hear from you, bye!" Doran was gone. Draco then wandered around the shops and eventually went and found Hermione. He found her where he knew she would be.  
  
The Baby Shop.  
  
He walked in and placed his hands around her eyes. She turned around, abandoning the pram, and Draco planted a kiss right on her lips. He took his hands away and she gave him another kiss and a hug. Looking him up and down, she took on a puzzled expression.  
  
"I thought you had shopping to do?"  
  
"I did, but I couldn't find what I wanted, so I came for you instead. You're a pretty good thing to find when I go shopping," he replied. Hermione laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"Oh, I must tell you. We're going out to dinner tomorrow. Just us. I have already arranged with Ginny to look after Fleur. If you need to buy something nice and pretty go ahead. I just want to go out to dinner, with my love and not have to worry about anything," he told Hermione. Hermione nodded, a bit dazed and walked out of the shop. She wheeled the pram to the dress shop a bit further down, McDorm's Dresses.  
  
Handing the pram to Draco she walked inside. Draco went and sat down, playing games with Fleur. An eternity later Hermione came out clutching a shopping bag.  
  
"Ok, now to Susan's Shoes," she told him, striding off. Draco wished he hadn't mentioned a new outfit.  
  
This was going to take a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
At six thirty the following evening, Draco walked out into the lounge room to find Hermione fussing around over Fleur, and Hermione wasn't even dressed yet.  
  
"Here, I'll do that, you get ready," Hermione smiled gratefully and hurried off. Draco checked what she had and finished up. Twenty minutes later, Hermione walked out, hair brushed and done up all pretty and dressed in a black overcoat. The pair got Fleur into the car and made sure that he had everything and the ring. They drove to Ginny's in silence. They got their and Hermione got Fleur and took her into Ginny's house. Hermione came out ten minutes later her eyes excited and lit up.  
  
"What?" Draco asked as they drove to Doran's.  
  
"Ginny told me something, but I'm not allowed to tell. You'll find out soon," Hermione said, excitement still etched in her voice. They talked about how quiet it was without Fleur and when they got to Doran's they found they were early.  
  
Hermione leant the seat down in the car and Draco did the same. Hermione turned to Draco and climbed closer. She sat on top of him, her knees running past his waist. She took out the head rest and Draco's head flopped back. Hermione stretched and found his mouth. She felt his lower body and legs harden and he wrapped his arms around Hermione's hips. They made frenzied kisses and Draco felt light. After five minutes, Hermione sat back up and Draco swung the seat back up. The pair kissed again and Draco opened the door. Hermione got out and Draco followed, making sure he didn't look too ruffled. Walking in the door, he saw Doran was serving.  
  
"Draco! Come right this way," he said, eyeing Hermione. Draco followed him, Hermione not far behind. Hermione filed into the room and Doran whispered to Draco as he walked in, "If you ever give the bird up tell me because I'll be waiting." Draco could have punched him then and there but instead he just hissed back, "I'd never tell you if we broke up, you bastard." Doran looked slightly taken aback but instead walked off. Draco went into the room and Hermione looked at him questionably, but he just shook his head. The waiter entered and Hermione muttered that she needed to go to the bathroom. She walked out of the room, the waiter not far behind. Draco snatched the ring and dropped it in Hermione's glass. She reentered the room a short while later and sat down. She picked up her glass and Draco did the same.  
  
"Cheers!" Hermione said.  
  
"Er, Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Er, you may want to check your glass, otherwise you might choke a little...but it's just a suggestion..." Hermione squinted in her glass and dipping her finger in, found the little ring and stared at Draco.  
  
"Is this...is this...is this what I think it is?" she asked goggling.  
  
"Yes. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Draco asked.  
  
"I...I...I don't know!" she gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I love you, but marriage? I like how we are now, free to do what we want," Hermione said.  
  
Draco felt his entire insides screaming in pain and agony. He had felt this type of pain only three time before. The first had been when his father had used the Cruciatus Curse on him and the others were when Voldemort had done the same thing with the last being was when his mother had died. He loved his mum, even if he loathed his father. He fell off his feet and lay on the ground, twitching. Everything was going blurry. All the hate that had been bottled up was writhing through his body. He had his wand in his pocket meaning he could kill Hermione now. He was not just suffering though from hate, but from loss also. He had just lost his girlfriend, he knew that.  
  
"I hate it! I hate it all! Kill me! Strangle me! Do what you like, but I hate everything about me!" he yelled. He wrenched out his wand and pointed it at himself.  
  
"Avada Ked."  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled. She threw herself at him, knocking the wand out of the way.  
  
"Accio!" Draco called. The wand flew to his hand. But Hermione was too fast. She kicked the wand away and broke it in half. Draco couldn't do anything now.  
  
"You bitch! You broke my wand!" Draco said, launching himself at her. All his hate came rushing out so fast he didn't know what had hit him. Literally. He slumped to the ground, Hermione with a broken chair in her hands.  
  
She picked up his wand and popped it in her jacket. She then picked up Draco and hauled him out to the car. Placing him in the passenger seat she drove as quickly as she could to Harry's. She needed help.  
  
Serious help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I am so sorry! I was going to have Hermione say yes but my hands wrote something else. And I'm sorry to everyone else 'cos Harry and Ginny's wedding was next chapter but I have to have a follow on from this one. SORRY!! 


	20. I hate you, Draco!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione arrived a short while later at Harry's and ran inside. She knocked on the door and waited until it was unlocked. Ginny opened the door and gasped at how bad Hermione looked.  
  
"Hermione! You look as if you've been to hell and back," but Hermione pushed past Ginny and found Harry on the couch watching the TV.  
  
"Hi Hermi.oh god, what happened?" Harry said.  
  
"Draco proposed and I was so not expecting it I said I didn't know. He completely freaked out. Writhing, twitching, yelling suicidal things. He wrenched out his wand and started saying the.the.the death curse and I broke his wand and then knocked him over the head with a chair. I didn't know what else to do so I came here. Oh Harry!" Hermione said throwing herself at her old friend. She erupted into tears and Harry kissed and hugged her. He knew Ginny wouldn't get upset because Harry and Hermione were so close. "Shh.I'll sort the guy out. It's ok Hermione!" Harry said comfortingly. He heard a crash and looked up to see Ginny with Draco on her shoulder. He looked drunk, to say the least.  
  
Ginny dropped him in a chair and he stirred.  
  
"Give me a wand. If I don't kill myself I'll kill the bitch that made me feel this way!" he cried loudly.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, ever talk about Hermione that way, ok! She is not a bitch and you will be killed before you kill her, trust me!" Harry said, punching him.  
  
"Oh.poor.Potter.sticking up.for a.mud.blood!" Draco gasped in between punches. Harry hit his face and his nose started flowing with blood.  
  
"Harry! No!" Ginny yelled. She caught Harry's arm before he threw another one and Hermione saw how angry Harry really was. His face was purple, like his old Uncle Vernon's, and all the veins in his head were pulsing. Hermione ran for a towel or cloth and picking up one, raced back into the room. She tried to stop Draco's bleeding nose, but it was pouring. She had been there only a few seconds and her hands were blood soaked, but she persevered. Eventually it slowed, and Hermione felt Draco's pulse. It was very weak, and she knew he had lost a lot of blood.  
  
Ginny meanwhile had phoned an ambulance for Draco. She could also see he was in pretty bad shape.  
  
Harry just sat, his head in his hands yelling to 'make them stop'. A few minutes later and an ambulance pulled up outside the house. Ginny ran to grab Fleur and the paramedics sped into the room. Hermione quickly explained the situation and the men introduced themselves as Gavin and Wally. They phoned for backup, obviously having seen Harry, and set to work on Draco. They tried to give him a cannula but they couldn't find a good vein. What seemed like an eternity later, another ambulance arrived. They took over Draco and Gavin took over Harry, trying to coax him into coming outside. Eventually Harry went outside and Draco was stabalised. Ginny rode in the ambulance with Harry, and Hermione with Fleur and Draco. When they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics rushed Draco into a spot and started an infusion of blood, obviously making up for what he had lost, whilst she saw Harry being treated for psychiatrics and shock.  
  
She felt the world swirl and slumped to the floor. The last thing she remembered was Ginny yelling, "Hermione!", Fleur being snatched from her hands and a crack on her head as she hit the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione woke up she found that she had an oxygen mask on and was lying in a bed. She tried to move but her head felt bigger and heavier than a giant pumpkin, so she put it down again.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! You're awake!" Ginny whispered next to her. She saw Fleur in a crib on her side, curled up in sleep and couldn't work out where she was.  
  
"Draco woke up and started screaming and yelling all this neurotic stuff about Voldemort and suicide.  
  
He's been taken to psychiatrics, like Harry. You're in ICU. They figured you had just fainted from stress, but thought it best to watch you very highly," Ginny said. Hermione nodded and turned to Ginny, so she was on her side now and facing the red haired girl.  
  
"Tell me.why is.Draco.so.upset." Hermione wheezed.  
  
"They think that since the reunion he has tried to be nice and bottle up his hate for love. I suppose that you being not sure about marriage made the pressure to the bottle too much and the cork just burst," Ginny replied softly. Hermione lay for half an hour, knowing it was her fault Draco was upset and Ginny hugged her. Hermione finally drifted off to sleep, whilst Ginny went for some coffee.  
  
Was she the only sane one left?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Hermione was discharged, the doctors satisfied that she was ok. She, Ginny and Fleur walked down to psychiatrics and were allowed to see Draco and Harry from a window that they couldn't see through. Harry was in one room and was tied down with ropes. He was white with fury and kept yelling at himself. Hermione gasped. She had known Harry for fifteen or so years, longer, she had known him since she was a baby, and here he was in a psychiatric ward. She was so upset. But Draco was worse.  
  
He kept screaming he would kill Hermione and Voldemort.  
  
"We're worried because we don't know who Voldemort is," one of the nurses said.  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione and Voldemort is, er, a friend from school that wasn't very kind to Draco," Hermione told the nurse. The nurse nodded and walked off. From Draco and Harry's states, if they didn't commit suicide, Hermione would. Her mind was so serious, Ginny looked at her, shocked, knowing what she was thinking. She gave her friend a hug and Hermione, yet again, burst into tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Weeks later, Harry was released. The doctors said he was so annoyed with Draco that his mind had just gone into over drive. He acted normally. Kissed, cuddled, smiled. He seemed ok. But it was Draco the doctors were really concerned about. Harry had learnt to deal with Draco, that he wasn't well, but he still wasn't prepared for what he saw. The crazed Draco was still yelling suicide and murder at himself and had hardly slept in weeks.  
  
"Oh my! I didn't think he was this bad!" was all Harry could say. Hermione was almost in tears. She had made him this way. She walked off to find a doctor. She eventually found one.  
  
"Um.doctor?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes miss?" he replied, not looking at her.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. I wondered if.if he was tied down maybe I could go in there with Fleur, our daughter. I thought it might calm him down a little," she said. The doctor looked at her.  
  
"You! You want to go in there? Talk about throwing fresh meat to the lions! Well, if you think it'll work we can try it. But he would have to be very well constrained.I suppose we could try it," he looked thoughtful. He walked off and said something to a nurse. Her eyes widened and she looked at Hermione. She walked off and a few minutes after she returned with a long coil of rope. She then strode off and Hermione and the doctor followed. The young nurse entered the room and Hermione went and retrieved Fleur from Ginny, telling her what she was going to do. Ginny begged Hermione to let her go too but Hermione shook her head, "I made him this way, I want to try and fix it." Ginny muttered something to Harry and he looked at her in shock.  
  
The nurse waved her hand and she walked outside. Hermione took a deep breath and entered the room.  
  
Draco looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You finally gave in. I knew you would," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione replied puzzled.  
  
"You knew you made me that way and I knew you would eventually come in. You have no idea how much I have missed you!" he spoke.  
  
"You mean, you mean this whole thing for these last couple of weeks was a whole act?" she said, a little angry.  
  
"Sort of. When you said you didn't want to marry me I had this pain surge through my body. Like the.like the.is anyone behind that mirror that can hear this?" Hermione nodded. "Send them away."  
  
Hermione obliged and shooed them off. Hermione though, didn't know if they would return. She wouldn't be able to see.  
  
"The pain, it was like the.the." his voice dropped to a whisper, "the Cruciatus curse."  
  
"Oh Draco!" Hermione cried.  
  
"It was like all my love was stopped and my hate bottle was opened again. I couldn't stand it. That's why I pulled my wand out and started the other curse. You intervened. It was just as well. Then I was at Harry's and I was still neurotic. I just remember waking here and yelling all this stuff. That was when I knew that if I went on long enough you would come. The reason I have been yelling all this stuff is because I missed you so much. I really wanted to marry you and I was devastated," he said looking crest fallen.  
  
"Oh Draco! I'm so sorry. It was just.I thought we were going to dinner. I was caught completely off guard. I didn't know how to react. I wanted to. My heart said yes and so did my brain, but I blurted out I don't know! You have no idea how much I regretted that! If it makes you feel any better I was hospatalised in ICU a few weeks ago because I passed out from to much stress!" Draco looked at her shocked. He started muttering something about stop telling lies but Hermione cut in. "I'm dead serious. ICU from too much stress. So don't you dare give me this crap of yelling for weeks on end for me to come in and see you. I came in here to try and comfort you and instead I find out that Fleur and I have been outside for two or so months because you wanted to see me. Save it for a counselor or your nurse, but I'm not in the mood, Draco. I have hardly slept and you tell me it was an act! I'm sorry Draco! If you love me this much then you shouldn't be yelling blue bloody murder at me all the time. I was so frightened Draco! I thought your brain had crashed and you hated me! And it was an act! An act! All I have had of you these last weeks to remind me of your love is Fleur. And all you have been yelling all these weeks is to kill me and you. Nothing about Fleur! I can't stand to look at you! I hate you Draco! I hate you!" Hermione fell to the ground, clutching a howling Fleur. Hermione started crying too. It was too much.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco said.  
  
"No Draco! No!" Hermione yelled. She heard the doors smash open and felt someone take Fleur and a pair of warm hands lift her up. She noticed Harry and they walked outside, Draco continually yelling Hermione's name. Fleur was screaming and Hermione took her. She rocked her backwards and forwards singing her a lullaby. After sometime she fell asleep and Hermione gave her back to Ginny. Hermione was enveloped in a hug from Harry. He wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and Hermione had never noticed that Harry was nearly and extra head taller than herself. Hermione cried and almost squeezed Harry until he released her grip. He put a hand on her face and wiped her tears away. Finally he kissed her forehead and gave her another hug. Hermione felt better now and told the group she needed some sleep.  
  
They filed out to the car with Draco still yelling. The trio drove silently to Harry and Ginny's house and Hermione was asleep when they got there. Harry fiddled a little and then carried her in. He placed her on the spare bed and Ginny placed Fleur in the make shift crib they had gotten. They then moved into their own room and had a nap as well. They had decided that their wedding would be the following week. One week to get everything organised.  
  
It was going to be tight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*A/N: You know, I was reading my older chapters today (or when I wrote this chapter) and I realised that nearly all my old chapters were measuring like half a page, maybe one if I was lucky. This chapter and heaps around it are like 3 or 4 pages long. I think that my writing of stories has really increased. What do you think? Write a review and tell me! I'd love to know.  
  
Cuppy! 


	21. Suicidal

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Three days later, Draco was released from the psychiatric ward, the doctors disgusted to find he had been faking everything. He immediately drove to Hermione's place but found that she wasn't there. He had had a restraining order on him from seeing Hermione. But that didn't stop him. He drove to Ginny's but couldn't see anything going on there. He gave up and went to his place. He saw a police car parked outside and another car he recognised as Hermione's. He stopped his own car and two police officers jumped out and held him still. He saw Hermione come out of the place with baby toys and baby things.  
  
"What are you doing?" he yelled at her.  
  
"Taking what I need for Fleur!" she yelled back.  
  
"But where are you going?" he hollered.  
  
"I can't tell you. But I need this for Fleur," she replied.  
  
"Hey! We have joint custody!" he screamed back.  
  
"We were never married," she called back. "Did you forget? I hate you Draco! I want nothing to do with you! I can take Fleur with me and you can't do anything!" Draco was saddened. He was losing Hermione, his child and all memories. She continued to go in and get stuff and cram it into her little car. Eventually she finished, got in her car and roared off. The officers released Draco and he ran inside. There were no memories that she had ever been there. Nothing. The photos had gone, all the baby toys and baby things.  
  
Her clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste. Nothing had been left behind. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note with 'Draco' on it. Opening it he read,  
  
'Dearest Draco,  
  
I might say I hate you but really I love you so much I can't begin to express it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I am so sorry but I was so angry that you had been faking everything that I suppose I just blew up. I probably won't see you again but if I do it will be by pure chance. Please do not attempt to contact me because I have to get over a lot of pain.  
  
Enclosed is a photo of Fleur and me that I thought you might appreciate. Do what you wish with it. As for telepathy, I am going out of range, so you cannot contact me.  
  
Draco, I am so sorry for the pain but please do not do anything drastic. I am likely to go on vacation with Fleur for a while to somewhere with a beach, possibly Hawaii.  
  
Draco, all those weeks you said that you would kill yourself and me I felt like killing myself. I thought of hanging myself, slicing my wrists, plunging a knife into my heart. It all entered my mind. But you know what kept me going? The fact that I wanted you to get better and for your love. If I did kill myself I knew you probably would kill yourself, I would push you over the edge and I didn't want that. Then Fleur would have no parents and that was too harsh. So I kept going for you. Then you told me it was an act. Trust me Draco, if it hadn't been for Ginny and Harry you wouldn't be reading this note because I would not have written it. It was you that kept me alive for two months. You, no one else except maybe Fleur. All my suicidal thoughts and positive thinking for you was taken away when you said you had been faking.  
  
Can you see how much it hurt? Can you? I had been living for you, only you and Fleur. Nothing else in my life matters as much as you and Fleur. You yell murder at me for two months and I feel it will hopefully end and pass and we can go back to how we were, maybe get married. I went to you for comfort, to see if you really would kill me and so you knew I still loved you and it was all fake! If I knew how to get those knots undone and a noose done quickly enough I would have killed myself there but Harry and Ginny could see what was going through my mind. Ginny knew I was suicidal so that is why they rushed in. Not to stop me from killing you but to stop me killing myself, Draco. It wasn't only stress that put me in ICU. It was a broken heart. It was suicide.  
  
Draco, you hurt me more then than I have ever been hurt in my life. The love of my life who I have been living for, for two long months has been faking. Are you taking this in? Are you realising what I'm saying? How could you? I could never forgive you. As I said, I will probably go to Hawaii for a long holiday. Do not contact me because you will only get more pained.  
  
Goodbye my love,  
  
Hermione Granger xxoo'  
  
Draco burst into tears. What had he done? He had killed the only one who had ever loved him. Or nearly just so he could see her and make her feel guilty. He was so unfair. What was he going to do? He phoned the airlines in London and discovered a Miss Hermione Granger had booked a flight for Hawaii in a week. Draco booked a flight a day earlier and hung up. He might see her yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione could feel Draco's pain. She could feel that he was angry and upset. She didn't know how but she knew. What had she done? Ginny's wedding was in a few days. Then she was going to Hawaii.  
  
Everything would be ok. She hoped it would be that way anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry, a very sad chapter and hopefully questions answered. Wedding next. Ciao!  
  
Cuppy! 


	22. Marriage, Hermione, Hawaii

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"I can't find my dress!"  
  
"I've got it here!"  
  
"Can someone get my shoes?"  
  
"How are we going for time?"  
  
Ginny's house was in total uproar. Hermione, Ginny, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were running around yelling for things. Fleur was sitting on the lounge in a rocker giggling. Madison, Hannah's friend was getting everything ready for Fleur and all the last minute things. They had two hours but the whole place was freaking out. The phone went and Ginny grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?" she yelled.  
  
"Ginny, how are you? Going ok?" Harry said from the other end. Harry was slightly concerned because Ginny had found she was pregnant by about three months and it was just starting to sink in.  
  
"No. We are running around like chickens with our heads cut off. What about you?"  
  
"Sitting around drinking beers," came the reply. Ginny rolled her eyes, yelled bye and threw the phone away. The house continued on like it had been before.  
  
Two hours later the limousine pulled up outside and everyone got in, Madison grabbing Fleur. They drove slowly and talked excitedly until they got there. It was a lovely garden they were going to, an outside wedding. The sun shone, the trees blew slightly and the flowers responded with a beautiful array of colours. Everyone was seated and the limo stopped. Hannah and Susan got out first throwing rose petals.  
  
Harry smiled and Hermione got out. The crowd gasped at how beautiful she looked. Ginny had decided to make Hermione wear lilac and the colour suited her perfectly. She walked down the aisle and felt all the eyes and heads turn. She knew that meant Ginny was out. She continued to walk up to the front and saw Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill all clustered around Harry. She got up the front, kissed Harry on the cheek and muttered, "Good luck." Harry smiled and Hermione took up her post. Ginny flowed up to the alter in a pretty, pale blue. It made her hair really stand out and all her brothers were staring at her, fixedly. Hermione noticed that Percy wasn't there, but she knew they hadn't invited him and Ron. She thought maybe it was her or his business but he definitely wasn't there. When Ginny finally got up there the Priest started his words. After half an hour, he finally got to the important bit.  
  
"Do you, Harry James Potter take Ginny Lucy Weasly as your loving and beautiful wife?"  
  
"I do," Harry replied, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"And do you, Ginny Lucy Weasly take Harry James Potter to be your loving and lawful husband?"  
  
"I do," Ginny said softly.  
  
"If anyone has any problems, speak now or forever hold your peace," the Priest said, eyeing the crowd.  
  
When no one said anything he continued on.  
  
"I now ask you to do the rings. Harry, with this ring I pledge my love.and promise to cherish you in every way."the Priest said, Harry repeating.  
  
"Ginny, I promise to honour you and love you.and I will cherish you forever and ever..." Ginny following what he said.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Harry," the Priest said, smiling. The crowd erupted into clapping as Harry kissed Ginny and they walked down the aisle, hand in hand. Neville had to walk with Hermione, and he tripped over half way down. Some things never change, Hermione thought, everyone laughing. Harry and Ginny rode off in a car with a sign saying JUST MARRIED! on it. They drove off with everyone cheering and Ginny threw her posy. It landed right in Hermione's hands and she looked at it. The love of her life was gone, she couldn't be next. So she threw it again, but everyone said it was hers, and gave it back to her. The minute they weren't looking though she dropped it in the bin. No one thought any more of it after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Some hours later, Hermione, Madison and Fleur made their way back to Ginny's. Madison had said she would house-sit while Ginny was away and keep Hermione company. The girls chatted about their lives and Madison asked her who she would marry.  
  
"My love faked being neurotic. I hate him for it and won't speak to him," she said. Madison looked sad. "Personally, I would think it was cute. He obviously loved you so much he was sending you coded messages," she told Hermione. Hermione told her everything that had gone through her mind when Draco was supposedly ill and Madison understood. She realised she would be pretty angry too.  
  
Hermione excused herself as she had to pack for her trip to Hawaii. Madison told her she would help and Hermione was grateful. They were halfway through packing when Hermione felt a wave of tiredness.  
  
Fleur had been asleep for some time so Hermione told Madison she would continue packing later. She crawled into bed. She had barely laid down and she was asleep. Madison smiled, pulled the sheet over Hermione's small body and made sure Fleur was ok. She exited the room and sat and watched some TV.  
  
She was house sitting. What else was she to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke to Fleur's insistent crying and the roar of the television. She picked up Fleur and she stopped her crying fairly quickly. She then went to the TV, turned it off and noticed Madison on the couch, her dark brown hair thrown across her face. Hermione got a blanket and threw it over the pretty girl. She then went into the kitchen and fed Fleur. She was pretty hungry. Hermione was about to have a glass of wine when she remembered she mustn't. Go on, her insides said. No, she replied. She eventually settled for a glass of water. Fleur played with her rattle for a bit and Hermione finished packing. She was sorry she had broken up with Draco, but another part said she didn't miss him. She didn't know what it was, why she couldn't make up her mind. Hermione decided to body board while she was there, she would put Fleur in Kiddy Care. She laid on her bed and thought. Oh, Draco. What had she done?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Three days later, Madison was wishing Hermione well and seeing her off on the plane. Hermione waved and got on the plane. Half an hour later they were in the air and the safety instructions began. After they had finished a movie came on. Hermione recognised it as Charlie's Angels. She wasn't 100% sure what it was all about, but it filled in time. Fleur was staring out the window, giggling as the clouds whooshed underneath her. Hermione cuddled Fleur and Fleur kissed her mummy's nose. Hermione smiled and blew a raspberry at Fleur. Fleur smiled and gripped her mother's hand. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both content with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Could all passenger's please be ready for landing. We will touch down in approximately ten minutes. Thank you," the captain said over the loudspeaker. Hermione stirred and plopped Fleur back in her seat.  
  
Hermione pretended it was one big game and Fleur was in hysterics when they finally stopped. Hermione carried Fleur on her hip and collected her bags. She got into a blue cab and told him where to go. He asked easy going questions, pointed out sights and commented on how cute Fleur was. Hermione smiled and when they got to her hotel she paid him a small tip. He thanked her and drove off. Hermione checked in and went up to her room. She settled in, unpacked and sorted her things. By this time it was nine o'clock at night so Hermione got room service and ate with Fleur, talking to her. Fleur looked at her and pointed at the chips. Hermione handed one to the little girl and she ate it. She smiled at Hermione and burped. Fleur burst into giggles along with Hermione.  
  
Hermione had never felt so relaxed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How was it? I have written about three chapters today so sorry if the language is poor, I am a little 'over worded'. Next chapter up soon. Will be an interesting one (.  
  
Cuppy! 


	23. Arrested in Hawaii

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up to the first ribbons of sunlight on her face. It was a warm golden and it took the girl a full minute to remember where she was. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked out of the window. She had paid extra for a water view and it was beautiful. There were a couple of early morning body boarders and surfers and Hermione smiled. She went into the shower and had a nice, hot, long soak.  
  
She hopped out and went to see if Fleur was awake. Indeed she was, and smiling hugely too! Hermione picked her up, changed clothes and nappies and gave her a quick wash. She placed her in a pram, grabbed her wallet and got some general things. Hermione wheeled the young kid to breakfast and they both had a scrumptious meal. This included cereal, yoghurt, toast, fruit and even tarts! Hermione felt like she had had too much and thought that maybe she shouldn't swim for a bit today.  
  
After breakfast the pair went sight seeing. Hermione pointed at items of interest and Fleur smiled. They stopped for ice creams around lunchtime and Hermione ordered mango. She got a small cup of chocolate for Fleur and was just sitting down when she felt the most peculiar feeling of being watched. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. She turned again and the hairs on her back prickled. A large shadow formed behind her and she turned around so fast it hurt.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione said to the stranger.  
  
"I am Kimi. I saw you with your baby and thought I should say hello. I was nervous so I watched you for a while," the lady called Kimi told her.  
  
"Why did you want to say hello? Why were you nervous?" Hermione asked intrigued.  
  
"I was told to watch you. Someone has instructed me to follow you, act like a guide if I must," Kimi told her.  
  
"Who was it?" Hermione asked. Something smelt fishy, and it wasn't the ocean.  
  
"He didn't say his name. He just sent me a photo of someone that looked like you and your beautiful, gorgeous baby," Kimi replied.  
  
"Did he have a pale face and blonde hair?" Hermione asked pointedly. Kimi looked away.  
  
"I told you, I don't know. He sent me a photo and phoned me to tell me to find you," she rummaged in her bag.  
  
"Here is the photo," she displayed the exact photo that Hermione had given Draco. This proved what she dreaded. Draco was following her, but getting someone else for his dirty work. She breathed a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"What is it, miss?" Kimi asked.  
  
"I know who it is that hired you. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is my ex- boyfriend from London. I told him I might come to Hawaii, but I didn't think he would follow me. If you see him, or talk to him again, please tell him you can't find me. I must tell you as well, he actually has a restraining order against me. He can't touch me. You can follow me if you want, but I'm going sight seeing and then body boarding this afternoon. If I find out you have leaked any of this information, I will report you to the authorities, as well as Draco. Do not, I repeat, do not say anything!" Hermione told her. Kimi looked frightened, but nodded. Hermione gave Fleur the now melted chocolate ice cream and threw hers in the bin.  
  
She continued with her sight seeing and thoroughly enjoyed herself. The amount of laughing Fleur was giving out, she figured she enjoyed it too. They bought traditional rings of flowers, Fleur's blue with Hermione's pink and lots of clothes.  
  
When they arrived back at the hotel it was two o'clock. Hermione went up to her room and slipped on her swimmers. She grabbed a towel, lathered herself in sun cream and slipped on a pair of thongs and a summer dress. Hermione wheeled Fleur down and told the carer that she was going swimming and wasn't sure how long she would be. Kissing Fleur, the girl placed her with some of the other little kids. She went and hired a body board and then laid down her towel on the sand. After sitting there for some time, soaking in the sun she got out her book, so she lay there reading for some time. After fifteen minutes she decided to head out to the surf. She put the book down, folded the page over and slipped off her dress. She took off her shoes, grabbed the board and ran out to the water. The waves were warm and lapped at her toes. She strode into the water and hurled herself into the ocean. Paddling out, she got a fair distance and stopped.  
  
Hermione got chatting with a few people who would help her out if she needed it.  
  
After an hour in the surf she caught a really good wave. Many of her friends had also caught it and were yelling praise at her. Beaming, she headed back out to the surf, surging with confidence.  
  
Draco was watching Hermione out in the surf, a little off from where she was. She gleamed with happiness and health and Draco was saddened to see her hanging out with some other guys. He watched as Hermione caught a really good wave and was pulled all the way into shore. The guys she that were with her were yelling things at her and she broke into a huge smile. Draco figured it must have been something good.  
  
The girl went racing back out and he watched as she waited for another wave. The men were looking for a wave and were sitting astride their boards. They seemed to have seen a big one a short way off and were clambering to get around and start paddling, calling at Hermione to get ready. Draco started paddling inwards as a wave was coming towards him, his eyes still glued to Hermione. She managed to get on it, the men she had been with immediately turning around looking for another wave, abandoning Hermione. As he watched, Hermione was dumped under the water and his wave rode him right into the shore, whilst still looking for the girl. After he pulled up on the shore and still couldn't see her he ran to where she should have come up. He was getting frantic because Hermione hadn't surfaced. Running into the waves, Draco noticed a board swimming around. He chased it and pulled it into the shore, noticing it was heavy. When he had it up on the sand he saw a wet Hermione that was not breathing. He gathered her up and placed her on the sand. Pinching her nose and clasping her mouth, he began CPR. A small crowd of people gathered around and someone yelled for a lifesaver and a few seconds' later two lifeguards appeared. They took over the CPR and a few minutes later, Hermione coughed and spilled out a boat load of water.  
  
A few of the people around started cheering and clapping and Hermione looked plainly dazed.  
  
"Welcome back, miss. If it wasn't for the man here you wouldn't be.laying here breathing," one of the lifesavers said. Hermione looked where his hand was pointing. Her eyes widened and she nearly passed out.  
  
"How.how did he.save me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he saw you not come up and started CPR naturally," the other lifesaver replied.  
  
"Get.me.the police," Hermione responded. The lifesavers and the crowd looked puzzled but told someone to get the police. A young kid ran off and returned with a police officer. He bent down to Hermione as she whispered what had happened. A little time after he rose and got out his handcuffs.  
  
"Sir, you are under arrest for going against a lawful order," the police officer said. The crowd gasped and booed.  
  
"Hermione! I saved your life! How can you put me in jail for saving your life? For Fleur's?" Draco yelled at her. Hermione was white with exhaustion and shock and the crowd began to disperse, complaining over how someone could be so stupid. Draco was led up the beach and watched as Hermione was picked up by a lifeguard and carried up to the hotel. He had saved her life and now this. He would never forgive his Hermione. Never. She had gone too far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: You know, would it have been exciting if Hermione had died? If I had killed her off then? But then I had to think of the little bumpkin and Kiddy Care and thought that wouldn't work. What do you think? 'Cos where would Fleur have gone? Not to Draco or the parents. So I had to keep her alive. Sorry! Post your thoughts in my reviews section and I will have the next chapter written soon. I'm running out of ideas! HELP NEEDED!  
  
Cuppy! 


	24. Making up and making babies

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, tell me, why would I write FanFiction?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco eventually arrived at police headquarters. He was fuming and the officer had noticed. They led him into an examination room and the questions came thick and fast. What was he doing there? How had he known she would be there? What had happened to make her take a restraining order? There were many more and Draco answered all of them honestly. If he was to be charged he would prefer the truth be known. An hour later, the interrogator excused herself and left the room. He heard some talking and figured they were talking about what to do with him. He put his head down and started sobbing. He could never remember himself crying but the tears just poured out.  
  
How could Hermione have done this? He was missing her so much and then she nearly died. But no, there was more. He was handcuffed for saving someone's life. Draco decided then and there that if he or a friend ever got into the Government he would make amendments about life saving. The door opened but he continued to cry. He didn't care what he looked like, he hated himself, hated his life. Why had he pretended in the hospital? That was it. His own, stupid fault. He was such an idiot. He heard the door close and someone sat in the chair. Draco didn't care how long he cried for he, just cried and wailed.  
  
"Draco?" he jumped. He looked up and saw Hermione. Her messy hair was wet and tousled and her eyes were red and puffy. She had on a simple, blue summer dress but he could see that she didn't care and had thrown it on.  
  
"Her.Hermione!" Draco gasped. He moved to get up but Hermione motioned for him to stay put. "I'm defying my own order, I know. But Draco, I told you not to follow me! Why? Why did you? After all I told you! I get here and have someone follow me! Do you know what that feels like?" she shrieked, her voice rising every syllable. Her eyes had gone from sad and drawn to dancing with flame and anger.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. She had a point. She had said not to follow her and he had. But with his Hawaiian friend, he himself had not followed her. But he thought that that technical error was not worth pointing out.  
  
"I, Hermione, I just missed you so much! Fleur is my child, and you took her away. I was angry and annoyed, too. Trust me, after I read your note and remembered you storming out and yelling those things at me I was nearly suicidal too! I even got some rope from the garage and tied a noose to a ceiling beam. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to you, Fleur or me. It wouldn't be fair. So I went back inside and cried for the first time in my life. Oh, Hermione, don't cry!" he sobbed. Hermione's eyes had been extinguished with her tears. They trickled down her face, making clean rivulets in her skin. Her head went to her hands and shook with silent tears. Draco would have gotten up but knew that if Hermione was going to charge him, he had better not rub it in.  
  
A police officer walked in but Hermione didn't move, shook her head and the officer walked back out again.  
  
"I was suicidal, bugger it! And you followed me! I told you not to! How could you? How could you! You! YOU!" Hermione slumped to the floor, tears streaming down her face. This was it for Draco. He jumped out of his chair and picked it up and slammed it on the table. It broke into a million splinters and Hermione screamed with terror. She dove under the table and watched as Draco's face went from white, to pink, to red and finally purple. He started yelling and screaming spells and curses, making light fly around the room. Hermione could feel the officer's fear and felt her walk away.  
  
Hermione began to hug Draco's ankle, clinging onto it for sheer life. Draco's hands picked her up and she felt herself slam into the wall opposite, obviously Draco had used some hurling spell. Groaning with pain, she tried to think of a sedative spell.  
  
"Calloona!" she screamed. A jet of purple light sprang from her finger and landed right in Draco's chest.  
  
A look of shock registered on his face and he sank to the ground. An officer walked in, fear and worry written all over her face. Hermione also saw three other officers outside, with faces fairly similar.  
  
Hermione ushered them inside.  
  
"I want no one, no one, to know what happened here, ok?" Hermione muttered. The officers nodded.  
  
"Reparo," Hermione murmured. Everything sprang back to how it was and the officers went white.  
  
Picking Draco up and putting him over her shoulder, she hauled him back to her hotel. She laid him on the bed and got a moist towel. She was silently swearing as well.  
  
Putting it on his head, his body shook the sedative spell off and his eyes fluttered open. He tried to speak but Hermione placed a finger to his lips. He closed his mouth and watched as Hermione closed the blinds and locked the door. Draco sat up, running his hands through his hair. He took his shoes off and stood up.  
  
Hermione came over and looked at him. She walked around him, so she was between him and the bed. Afterwards she was sorry because she had no means of escape. Draco took a step towards her. He took another step and he could feel her breath on his neck. Bending his head he met her mouth. The pair met but Hermione pushed him away. He was knocked to the ground. Staring at her in shock, he watched as she helped him up. Draco took a different tactic. He walked back to her and Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
He slid his hand across her cheek and Hermione started slowly easing herself down to the bed. She laid across it with Draco still locked to her mouth. She tore off Draco's t - shirt and he slipped off her dress.  
  
But they were still kissing, continually, not stopping. Hermione found that all her hate was sliding away, like her dress had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "Damn!" Hermione gasped. Draco looked questionably as her, an hour later.  
  
"Fleur's in day - care," Hermione explained. Draco cradled her body and Hermione kissed him. Hermione ran her hands through his hair. Draco kissed her neck and Hermione wriggled. She wrapped her legs around his again and Draco's arms slid over Hermione's curves. First her arms, then her chest, breasts, hips, legs and then he rolled her over so she was on the bottom. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco bent down and tickled her tummy. She giggled and squirmed out from underneath. Getting up, she smothered her breasts, grabbed her underwear and dress and slipped it on. Draco just lay there, the sheet just across his waist. Hermione came back out, saw Draco and walked over. He pulled her down and her mouth emitted a little cry of joy. She ran her hands over his stomach and sat up, her legs on either side of Draco.  
  
He patted her back, making her lay down and rolled her over, making her back be on his chest. He wrapped his legs around hers' and put her hands under his back. She was completely tied. He wrapped her in a big bear hug, kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"Draco! I.have to get.Fleur!" she gasped in between his tickling kisses. He released her legs and she got up and gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the girl returned looking slightly flushed. She fed the whimpering child from her breast, as she had no formula and sang to her. Eventually she fell asleep and she laid her down on the make shift baby room. She felt a hot breath on her neck as a pair of arms wound their way around her waist. She pirouetted and saw Draco in front of her. Wrapping her arms around his head they locked together.  
  
Hermione had found her love, and Draco promised he would never do anything bad again. Silently leading her to the bed, he took off her dress again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Three years later, Hermione was screaming in pain. She was on the labour table again and felt like she was passing a giant pineapple. She heard the baby crying and laughed with joy. But her laughter soon changed to another yell as she heard the doctor cry that she was having twins. Hermione pushed with all her might and twenty minutes later had two little kids in her hand.  
  
"Now, what in hell's name to we call these?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, they're girl and boy, identical. Hmm.Let's see.How about Alexandra for the girl and Malcolm for the boy?" Draco replied.  
  
"Alexandra Granger, fine. Malcolm Granger, yeah, ok. So let's see, Fleur, Alex and Malcolm. What a bunch!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hang on," Draco instructed her. He returned five minutes later with a now three and a half year old Fleur.  
  
"Baby!" she cried happily. Draco and Hermione laughed and knew that marriage was next and then Hogwarts. Look out world. The Malfoy/Granger's were coming!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*A/N: OK, I am officially ending it there. HOWEVER, I will be writing stories for what happens when the kids go to school. I'm now considering a Harry/Ginny type sequel to this, from their point of view after this story. All thoughts for the stories are entirely welcome. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will read my other stories! I don't think I wrote anything but Harry and Ginny also had a kid named Johnny. THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE FLEUR SEQUEL!  
  
Cuppy!  
  
P.S. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WROTE REVIEWS WHEN THIS WAS BEING PUBLISHED! YOU ARE ALL FANTASTIC!!! 


	25. We meet again

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
'Fake' Authors' note! No, this is genuine. Due to popular demand of Draco ripping Viktor Krum to shreds, I have included at least one more chappie, maybe more, I don't want this to end! :-)  
  
Oh, and at Chapter 20, sorry I haven't said anything earlier, I just uploaded them before, but anyway, at Chapter 20 I got a review from Skeleton Crow. She was saying how hospitals were so efficient. Well, sorry dude, but I've spent about half my life in hospital (read Illness, I have the same problem). Most of the time I found it was pretty efficient (sure, it could be slow, but most of the time it was good). You also comment on the spelling, but I can't see anything wrong, except that if you are from America then you will mostly spell with 'Z's' where as Australia uses 'S' so if that is what you're complaining about then please give up because I'm an Aussie (but I don't know if I'm proud, hehe). Anyway! Read the chapter, there may be a few more to come, I'm not quite sure, it depends on the reviews and the thinking of plots! Thanks to my reviewers and will you review after this? Please?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
About a month later, Hermione had Fleur walking next to her, the twins in a pram and Draco looking at things in shops. They had planned to have their wedding in two months, so they were looking through shops in a building. For some reason, Fleur had wanted to learn sign language, so the couple had relented and she had started to learn basic things. Hermione and Draco also took part and together, they rehearsed what they were saying.  
  
With Hermione and Draco, it was normally 'Lets go to bed' but occasionally it was 'I need a drink'.  
  
Hermione looked in the windows of shops and Draco was a couple of doors down.  
  
"Honey!" she called. Draco jogged down to her.  
  
"Yo?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Take the twins. I want to show Fleur something for you for Christmas," she muttered. He raised an eyebrow, but took the pram. Hermione picked Fleur up and put her on her hip. They ran to a shop some doors down from Draco and walked in. It was only new, no sign hung over the doorway. It was painted crisp white, like a hospital, and only a few trinkets decorated the windows.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" the man asked. Hermione turned.  
  
"No just looking, thanks," she replied. A short while later, she nodded her thanks and walked to the next few shops, looking. She wasn't actually showing Fleur anything, she just wanted to walk around with her daughter.  
  
Wandering in to another shop, she stared at a beautiful ring. A tap of on her shoulder made Hermione look around.  
  
"Hermy - own?" the man asked.  
  
"V-vi-ktor," Hermione murmured. Viktor smirked.  
  
"Hows are vee?" he muttered.  
  
"F-fine," she stuttered.  
  
"Zee chil - dren?"  
  
"F-fine," she said again.  
  
"Mine? What did you do viz mine?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'mine'? We were never together," she replied angrily.  
  
"Don't you remember? A spell made you conceive vilst you vere pregnant."  
  
"So that's how it happened!" she exclaimed, biting her tongue a second late.  
  
"Vell, vhat happened viz it?"  
  
"I aborted."  
  
"Aborted? Got vid ov it, vhen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Vell, I'll give you another one. Put zee child down!" he commanded. Hermione did, while quickly signing to Fleur what to do, go to Daddy and bring him as quickly as possible. Viktor grabbed her arm and dragged her out to his back room. Fleur waited until her mother was out of sight before she ran to get her dad. When they were, she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her.  
  
Hermione was thrown onto a bed, where it came from she never knew. Viktor ripped her top off. He snapped on some chains and Hermione immediately felt dizzy. Magic zapping chains, she thought. She tried to look sleepy whilst trying desperately to stay awake. Viktor bent over her to kiss her. She raised her leg, knocking him in his hard spot. He cried out and fell off, moaning in pain. He composed himself and grabbed the bottom of the chains. The dial for magic zapping was jammed to full and Hermione blacked out. Viktor smiled menacingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Fleur! Where's mummy?" Draco exclaimed when he saw his teary daughter.  
  
"Trapped, come soon, Viktor, follow me!" she signed quickly. Draco paled then turned angry. He asked the shopkeeper if they would mind the pram, then grabbed Fleur while she sprinted to the shop. He tried the door but it was locked.  
  
"Alohomora!" he whispered. The lock snapped open and he jumped inside. A door stood concealed at the back of the shop and he threw it open. Hermione was on the bed, eyes closed, top and skirt gone. Viktor was kissing her neck and pushing himself up to her. He wasn't naked but he may as well have been.  
  
"You bastard!" Draco screamed. He hurled himself at Viktor, catching him slightly off guard. He punched him in the stomach, jaw and eye. Bruises appeared immediately and Viktor moaned in pain. He hit him like a bag, hurling punches at him. Viktor's eyes closed, appearing unconscious.  
  
Draco flicked the dial on Hermione's chains, trying to turn it off. He couldn't budge it and instead tried to rip the chains off Hermione's delicate wrists. He was suddenly pulled violently backwards.  
  
Viktor hurled him at a wall, making Draco slide down and lay in a slump. Viktor threw him at another wall, and he slid down in, unconscious. Viktor muttered a body bind and sleeping spell and Draco was gone. He shoved him in closet and returned to Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When Draco woke up, he found he couldn't move and was in a dark place. He felt sleepy and immediately muttered the counter spell for the sleeping one Viktor had put on him. He dismissed the body bind and could hear some noise in the room next to him. He could hear Viktor rolling around and knew what he was doing. He burst at the door, knocking it off the hinges. Viktor was laying on Hermione, naked, and Draco flinched at what he was doing. (A/N: Must I tell you what?)  
  
He charged at Viktor, knocking him off. He screamed and Draco knocked him unconscious with a 'random plot hole' chair. He slumped and Draco drew his wand, dressing him.  
  
He tore Hermione's chains off but her eyes stayed closed. Draco put her clothes back on and phones the wizard police and St Mungo's. Some things needed to be sorted out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay! I got another chapter and maybe a few more! Got to go set the table (bugger) but I'll start the next chapter soon!  
  
Sorry for the break in reloading! 


	26. Rain The finale The epilogue

Disclaimer: Must I tell you that I don't own it? Surely, you're bored by now? No? Well, I'll tell you again, I don't own this story line!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was discharged a few days later after being treated for shock and stress. It seemed that she couldn't have conceived so early after the birth of the twins and no eggs appeared to have been released.  
  
She slept the whole way back to Draco's place and Draco carried her up to his bed. He laid her down and pulled a blanket over her. He walked out to the kitchen where he jumped at Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Sorry, we.let ourselves in," Ginny explained. Fleur was sleeping on the couch, whilst the twins were in a cot. Johnny, Ginny and Harry's first kid was romping around outside.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Well she was treated for shock and stress. She'll make it but she is pretty distressed," Draco told them.  
  
Ginny stood up and gave Draco a hug. Harry scowled slightly but no one saw. Ginny threaded her way through the rooms and found Hermione, but left the boys to their own devices.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That we never gave you a chance at school, that Hermione isn't well, that you are Draco Malfoy with a notorious father," Harry replied. Draco cringed at his father's mention.  
  
"I never had a father. I was cruel to you at school, I never deserved a chance. As for Hermione, yeah, I'm sorry too, but that's the fates for you."  
  
"But you've had such a hard." Draco held up his hands.  
  
"Life. I know. Get over it."  
  
Harry frowned. He stood and wandered to where Hermione was. He wrapped an arm around Ginny and squeezed her hand. Draco joined them and Ginny said that they really should get going. Draco nodded and Harry collected Johnny. Draco heard the car start and drive off. His eyes filled with tears and he laid down next to Hermione. He placed an arm over her stomach, and fell asleep, his face still flowing with tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Shh," she whispered. She placed a finger to his lips as he opened his mouth. She was on top of him, breathing normally.  
  
"But." he asked. She put her lips to his, stopping him talking. She unbuttoned his shirt and he stripped her dress, leaving a bra and underwear. His trousers were abandoned as Draco tugged at the bra. Her breasts were unleashed as Draco tweaked the nipples and kissed them. Hermione discarded Draco's underwear, whilst Draco slid it off with his teeth. Sliding back up, Draco kissed Hermione up and down her neck and body. She started to heat up.  
  
She rocked his body with her hips, warming both him and her up, but not softening. She ground into him, Draco moaning. Many times he nearly eased himself into her deliciously hot body, but because she hadn't opened fully, he knew he would only hurt her.  
  
"Soften!" he begged. Hermione smirked. He hated it when Hermione smirked. She threw herself over, allowing Draco to be on top. He kissed down her front, along her breasts, stomach and back up. Hermione sat up, breasts in his face. His body was getting wound tighter and tighter. Hermione pushed him up with her body. His body burst, he breathed and collapsed onto her. She smirked again.  
  
For the next two hours, Hermione ground into him and stuck her breasts in his face, teasing. Her body was hot, not just beautiful but hot. Steam almost rose off it, but she never softened. Draco wanted to thrust himself in, but Hermione wouldn't allow him to.  
  
Suddenly, she softened. She smiled at Draco and he realised what she was indicating. He moved to a better position and pushed himself in. She cried his name softly, digging her nails in to him. He jiggled somewhat, touching the top of her womb. She trembled with pleasure, Draco smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Let's go out for dinner, just us, not the kids," Draco suggested to Hermione a few weeks later. She agreed and they booked at a place that they had never gone too, but heard was really good.  
  
They dropped the kids off at Ginny's and continued on. They sat at an outside table and thoroughly enjoyed the food. Draco had steak and Hermione settled for pasta. Draco had decided on a taxi to get their, in case they had a bit too much to drink but had since decided to walk home, thinking it was more romantic. Not wanting to be bothered, both had left their beepers and mobiles at home.  
  
As Hermione got a piggy back from Draco, the heavens decided to be cruel and open. Rain poured down as Hermione shrieked and Draco laughed. He put her down, Hermione's clothes soaked. It revealed her see through white top pressed against her vibrant blue bra. Her thongs on her feet and basic blue pants accentuated her figure. The top tied at the back with a little stitching and Draco thought it was simple but pretty.  
  
Draco was in a blue shirt, navy trousers and dark coat. His shoes were near on ruined and Hermione laughed. She stripped her top, figuring that if people could see her bra with her top on then it was no different off. They danced and sang and Draco and Hermione enjoyed themselves.  
  
It was great to be alive!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Final Author's note for this story!  
  
Ok, firstly, thank you to all my fan - diddalie - tastic reviewers! You are awesome! (P.S. If you haven't reviewed before this, will you do it now so that it includes you?) I was reading some of my reviews today and one was from I think...mundungus. Now, he/she said that after Chapter 20 (on second thoughts it could have been skeleton crow...) I get too many reviews (but more are welcome) anyway! Someone was saying after chapter 20, since when has Hermione known Harry since he was born/baby (psycological ward, ring any bells people?) and they commented that she hasn't. Well, in Philosophers Stone, when Hermione first sees Harry she immediately says, quote, "You're Harry Potter!" after repairing his glasses or something. After near on being Muggle raised for 10 or so years, how was she to know him (yes, I know reviewers, she reads, duh!) So I kind of look at it this way.  
  
If a mass murderer goes around killing random, and seemingly unrelated people, i.e. Potters by Voldemort, destroying Longbottoms - Lestrange, etc. etc. then no doubt it will be over the Muggle T.V. for a mass murderer on the loose. If someone managed to confront this person, no matter how small, and either bring them down or get rid of them then everyone starts singing praises. So, obviously from my point of view, if Hermione was told from a young age that a murderer was going around and a baby kid stopped him, naturally she will read till she discovers who. So, thus, she knows Harry since he was born/baby, indirectly, yes, but she knew him from her dentist parents and that Muggle contraption!  
  
Anyway, Fleur's story, My life after my parents, will be out soon. Alexandra and Malcolm will be a bit later but I think I need to sort it into Draco/Hermione even though it's Fleur. Erm...yeah! Ginny and Harry had a kid that is younger than Fleur called Johnny or Jonathan and he will make many appearances in that story! Thanks and see you next story! 


End file.
